Super Smash Brothers Conquest: Battle for Brawl
by the nicknamer
Summary: My first Fic. and Conquest has started in smash mansion. With the weeks changing between the dangerous and serious Conquests and the laid-back crazy random tournament, who wouldn't go crazy?
1. Author's Notes

**Super Smash Brothers Conquest: Battle for Brawl**

**Hey y'all!**

**Rated T just in case**

**Thanks for clicking this story, even though I'm glad you clicked this page period, I'd love it if you'd stay and read what was to come!**

**Note: weird enthusiasm is due to the fact this is my first fan fiction, so please R&R!!!**

**In this story, the brawlers are pitted in battle on the 31 (correct me if I'm wrong) brawl stages, and sometimes a custom stage. Custom stages are linked between 2 stages and are great for slowing people down. This is because the attacker must beat the custom stage and then the stage itself, this is handy because when they reach the stage, they keep all of there previous ratio and have the same amount of stock**

**Each character has 3 stock in each battle, and there are no items unless the character brings them, or, it is the stage item.**

**Now, in my story, each character has a "home stage" now, this "home stage" is where the character spawns when he/she is defeated in a fight. For a character to spawn at his/her stage, he/she must control the stage.**

**To control the stage, the owner of the stage must agree to fight with the challenger who wants the stage, and if the keeper isn't there, the challenger must wait until the owner of the stage to come back. If the fight is not for the stage, anyone may go **

**there at any time. (Btw, each character has his/her own room in smash mansion as well, oh, and there is also a smash mansion.) In order to challenge someone for a stage, the challenger must own a stage next to that one.**

**This is handy for characters that have multiple stages, such as Mario, and annoying for characters with one stage, like Sonic. If a character loses his/her stage, he/her may still brawl, but if he/she losses, then that's it, its over, they don't spawn EVER.**

**To win the brawl overall and be the champion of champions, there will be two ways to win. First, win the tournament. The tournament will happen every other week, and if someone losses, they are kicked out of the tournament and are welcome to come back to the next instalment of the "Super Smash Brothers" series. The tournament happens on the 31 brawl stages (correct me if I'm wrong), regardless of who owns them, and if someone losses, they spawn at the mansion.**

**The second way however, is a different story. Every other week again, the characters are teleported to their home stage and are to set out on a conquest for the ownership of all the stages. Characters who lose without owning there home stage, are eliminated from both competitions (this one and the tournament) and are sent back to there home world with no memory of there time in brawl. These characters are not welcome back to the next instalment of the series. The characters are allowed to team up, but a team leader must be chosen to win when and if they conquer the 31 stages.**

**So, of course, this story is about someone who wants to take over all the stages…….**

**(the fallowing is the gathering of the 16 new comers. Zero Suit Samus is not included because she is technically already in the tournament)**

_ring, ring…….ring, ring…….ring, ring……._

The com-link screen opens.

Snake's face opens up on the screen. "Yeah colonel, what is it?"

**(Note: even though it looks like it's said [col-on-el] it's really pronounced [cer-nol] weird huh?)**

"Well Snake, you've been invited to an event…."

"DARN IT COLENEL! I'M HIGHLY TRAINED SPECIAL OPS AGENT! NOT SOME CLOWN THAT PERFORMS AT CHILDREN'S PARTIES!!!"

**(Oh, btw, [by the way] this is the second angriest you'll ever see snake)**

Colonel sweatdrops… "Snake…. This is no average competition…… this, is a once-in-a-life opportunity!"

"I'm not doing it colonel!"

"At least let me explain snake……."

"Fine! But make it fast colonel!"

"Well snake, this is a non-lethal battle of champions from multiple words."

"…….. why didn't you say so?"

"because you were….."

"No time colonel! When does the battle start?"

"As soon as everyone arrives"

"Then I better get going! How am I getting there? Helicopter? Plane? Boat?"

"Something like that….. and snake?"

"Yes colonel?"

"I would never let you go to an alternate dimension without some protection, so, metal gear Rex, 2 geckos, and a newly acquired metal gear ray will be sent with you"

"…. I didn't know you cared that much colonel, thank…… what a minute! Alternate dimension?!?!"

And with a flash, Snake's side of the Com-link goes blank.

_thump, thump, thump, thump,_

Sonic is running across a large plain. Suddenly a large shadow looms over him. Sonic looks up quickly to see tails flying in his plane, 'the Tornado.'

"HEY SONIC!"

"HEY TAILS! CAN'T TALK NOW! I'M GOING TO A CONTEST!!!"

And with a burst of speed, sonic disappears into a portal.

Tails continues flying in the direction Sonic was running.

"That sonic….. always up to something! Well, if it's a contest of speed, I wouldn't even show up knowing sonic was coming….." Tails smiles. "I'm sure he'll do great! Better go tell the others….." And on that though Tails turns his plane around and starts to head back to town.

_click, click, click, click_

Wario is sitting on his couch flipping through channels when he settles on an infomercial.

"Are you bored? Are you powerful? Do you want piles of cash, and maybe get to chew on something you've never chewed before along the way?"

Wario sits up. "YES! YES! YES!!!!!"

**(Sigh….. poor simple, greedy Wario….)**

"Then what are you waiting for? Jump into the T.V.!"

Wario is cracking up when… "WAH-HAH-HAH-HAH HA….. Wait……WHA?!?!?!?!?!?!!?"

"DO YOU WANT TO OR NOT?!?!?!!??!!?"

Wario shrugs "WAH-HAH-HAH!!!!!" And jumps into the T.V.

"We now return to our regular programming….."

_BOOM!.........BOOM!..........BOOM!...........BOOM!_

Toon link stops shooting his cannon when he sees the ship sink. "Well…… that was easier then usual……" TL then continues to sail to the near-by island.

As Toon Link enters the store, the man behind the counter stands up abruptly. "Hey kid! You want to enter an exclusive tournament that the winner of could win countless new weapons?"

**(lol, I don't play his games and I'm to lazy to name the guy behind the counter…..)**

Toon Link runs over enthusiastically.

"DO I!?"

"I don't know…… that's why I'm asking…….."

Toon Link facepalms.

"Well the answer is yes….."

The guy behind the counter comes around and opens a door to TL's left

"Right through this door kid!"

Toon Link runs strait through without a second though, and enters smash mansion.

_puff, puff, puff, puff……_

King Dedede is running away as fast as he can from Meta Knight.

**(I'll just call him Dedede later)**

Meta Knight is right behind him and catching up.

"YOU'LL PAY FOR TRYING TO PEAK UNDER MY MASK AS I SLEPT!"

**(I might shorten his name his name too)**

As Dedede looks over his shoulder, he runs strait into a portal

Meta knight hesitates for a moment then fallows him in.

**(Yeah, I might just start calling him Meta)**

A body less voice musses. "I didn't even have to trick those two…"

**(Not that Snake was tricked…..)**

_clang, clang, clang, clang….._

Ike finishes duelling with his opponent and finishes him off.

Suddenly Mia waves at Ike while shouting "BOSS! OVER HERE!"

**(Not an added character, just a plot device)**

Ike looks over at Mia "WHAT IS IT MIA?"

"COME SEE!"

Mia starts running away. Ike hastily fallows. Suddenly Mia disappears around a corner. Ike quickly darts around the corner after Mia and gets teleported to Smash Mansion.

_do, do, do, do, do, do!_

**(This is my sad attempt to imitate the song that plays when you heal your Pokémon)**

Nurse Joy picks up the three pokéballs and holds them out.

"All healed! Here you go!"

Red takes his pokéballs from Nurse Joy.

"You have some impressive Pokémon Red! But I'm sure you'd love to add to your collection!"

"Of course!"

"Well, I hear there's a trainer just through that door" She turns and points at a door to Red's "There is a trainer that is willing to tell the person that can beat her new Pokémon where she found it!"

"REALLY!?!? THAT'S AWSOME! THANKS!"

Red runs through door and is teleported to smash mansion.

Lucario is meditating on a peak when he disappears in a flash.

**(Whatever, Lucario is smart and wouldn't be able to be tricked)**

_clomp, clomp, clomp, clomp_

Lucas turns around slowly.

A large shady kid pokes his face right in front of Lucas'.

"HEY KID!"

**(lol, poor Lucas)**

"AH!"

"Oh! Sorry kid, didn't mean to scare you!"

Lucas, with his hand over his heart, let out his breath.

"woof……. sorry….."

"Well, anyway kid……. you want to learn a new PSI move?"

"I don't know….. I already have a friend who knows all the PSI moves already……"

"This is a brand new PSI move! The guy who is willing to teach you just learned it himself….."

"Well…. I suppose……"

Lucas walks in through the door shady has been pointing at the whole time and is teleported to smash mansion.

_eek, eek, eek, eek_

Diddy Kong finishes the banana he was munching on and throws away the peel.

**(Might change his name 2)**

Suddenly a banana on a string is dangled in front of Diddy Kong's face.

"ooo oooo……"

Diddy Kong lunges at the banana.

The banana dodges swiftly and disappears into a portal.

"EEK!"

Diddy Kong jumps with hesitation after his banana to Smash Mansion.

(**I guess I'll call him Diddy)**

_Tweet! Tweet! Tweet! Tweet!_

Pikmin ran back to Olimar. Olimar grabs one of the returning Pikmin and throws it at a black onion he just discovered. The Pikmin he throws lands right on the onion, but nothing happens. Olimar blows his whistle.

"Tweet!"

The Pikmin runs quickly back to Olimar. Olimar, curiously, runs over to the Onion and pokes it. The onion swiftly activates and Olimar and his Pikmin are sucked up to a portal to Smash Mansion.

_flap, flap, flap, flap_

Pit flies up to a platform.

"Ah….. a beautiful day……"

Suddenly, Medusa's voice booms out.

"HA HA HA KID ICARUS YOU FOOL!"

Pit looks around fearfully.

"Oh no! Medusa is back and I don't have my spam blade!"

**(Even pit thinks its spamy)**

"HA HA HAH!"

Pit quickly grabs his foot before…

A giant foot comes out of no where and smashes Pit in the face, sending him flying into a portal to Smash Mansion.

**Well, that's the end of chapter 1, I know it was drab, but I hope you enjoyed the random ways the newcomers became newcomers. Sorry if I missed a newcomer! Zero suit Samus not included, she already is in the series. I promise that the story gets better as it goes, but I had to warm up…..**

**Anyway, hope you keep reading and please review!**

**The Nicknamer**

**But, call me Nick.**

**Note: This chapter has been updated to this version so it is not script format.**


	2. At Smash Mansion

**So, after I posted the first chapter I found out script-form is against the rules and besides that no-one likes it. I'm going to change format in chapter 4. Please stick with it till then!**

**Also, fanfiction edits out my line breaks, so the transitions look weird….. sorry!**

**Alright! The newcomers are coming and the veterans have arrived, time for the big **

**boss to reveal himself. Time for things to get rolling!**

All of the newcomers appear in a great hall in Smash Mansion. It is large and appears to be the main hall inside the doors. The hall is HUGE and at the far end, at the bottom of a HUGE stairway is a door. The newcomers are standing at the top of said stairs.

**(If you need a visual idea, imagine the hallway in 'Harry Potter', which I don't own!)**

Wario, still laughing, sees where he is. "WAH-HAH-HAH…..hah? ...... WHA?!?!?!?!!?!??!?"

Sonic leans sideways to the nearest person and murmurs, "Heh, that guy over there, **(Wario)** his brain seems way too slow, it's like he doesn't know this is a tournament…."

Snake sneers "It appears that besides you and me, the only others who know this is a tournament is the one that looks like he's out of a bad child's cartoon" **(TL)**

Sonic looks up at Snake. "Hey….. it's you……."

Snake looks down at Sonic. "HEY! Your that blasted hedge hog that blew up an ammo warehouse on shadow mosses island last week!!!!!" Snake lunges at Sonic, trying to grab him.

Sonic makes a break for it and escapes. "YOUR TO SLO-" Suddenly Sonic collides with someone.

"You seem energetic Sonic"

"How'd you know my….." Sonic looks up and faints.

Hearing Sonic hit the ground draws the attention of the other newcomers. As the newcomers lay eyes on there host, they let out a collective gasp.

"Don't fear, I was the one who brought you all here. Please, would you join the veterans below?"

The newcomers slowly walk down the stairs and mingle with the crowd of veterans. Wolf quickly spots and sneers at Fox and Falco while Ike runs up to Marth **(Need less to say to Marth's despair)**. Lucas runs over to Ness and inquires what's going on and Diddy jumps onto DK's back. Lucario and Red wonder over to the other Pokémon whilst Meta Knight chases Dedede into Kirby, and spotting his old apprentice, calms down. The other (loners) drift into the crowd.

The mystery host floats to the center of the top of the steps.

"For those that don't know me, I'm Master Hand."

The crowd murmurs in amazement. (Except for those who have been attending since the first game)

"I have gathered you all here for the beginning of the 3rd battle in the Super Smash Brothers series. Namely, BRAWL!"

The crowd claps heartily.

"At the end of this battle of the ages, a champion shall emerge! "

The crowd cheers a little more enthusiastically.

"There will be two tests, one a tournament, and one a conquest"

The crowd murmurs excitedly.

"This week, the conquest will begin. As with the tournament, it will run from Monday to Friday, and then there will be a break on the weekend. Since it is Saturday, the tournament will start two days from now. Now, in order to win the conquest, you will have to cope with a few things….. First, you must be teleported to 31 stages congregated and fashioned out of real places in your worlds, and a few others. Second, you must deal with the fact that the only thing you will remember is the desire to conquest all 31 stages and all the time you spent trying to do that, nothing else. Thirdly, you must have the strength and will power to take over the stages by defeating the very people who you are standing beside now.

Now, when you enter battle on this conquest, you will have three lives or "stock" and every time you are hit, you will get injured, or gain "ratio." You will also have a home stage. A home stage is the stage you spawn back to if you lose a battle. The ownership of your home stage is crucial for your survival, because if you don't own your home stage, and lose in battle, you won't spawn. This does not mean that you will die, but you will be returned to your world with no memory of your time at brawl. You also lose the privilege of coming to the next instalment of the Smash Brothers series.

Oh, also, you are allowed to brawl in teams, but if that team wins, then they must choose a leader to win. Those are the rules of the conquest."

The Crowd is silent for a moment then chaos breaks loose, brawlers shout protest, males show off and there is general brawling.

MH tries desperately to get people's attention back. "Order! Order!" Madness continues.

"hmmmmmmm……" MH grabs Link and drags him to the top of the stairs. "If you please link…."

Link looks at MH, confused. "WHat?!? Oh……" He takes a large breath. "HHHHHHHHYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

The entire crowd looks up at Link.

"EVERyone PAY attenTION to MASTer HAND!"

The crowd settles down and pay attention to MH.

Link re-joins Zelda in the crowd.

Zelda whispers, _"Hey link….. why do you do that?"_

Link whispers back, _"Do what?"_

"_That thing where you lose your volume control and randomly shout parts of your sentences….."_

Link blushes a bit. _"Oh…… I have no idea, but it only really happens when I'm fighting….."_

"_Ok…… as long as you do start shouting at me" _

Zelda ends the sentence with a little shove.

Link smiles and then looks back up at MH

"Now, it's time to introduce everyone….. if I call your name, please come up to the top of the stairs and tell everyone something about yourself. Alright, first up….. **Mario**."

Mario walks up. "Hello…. I am-a Mario, and-a I-a am an ex-a-plumber that-a can shoot-a fire balls out-a my hands."

"**Kirby"**

Kirby runs up. "POYO! Poyo, poyo poyo poyo, poyo!" Finishes Kirby with a smile.

The Crowd murmurs inquisitively wondering what the hell Kirby just said.

MH nods (somehow) "Very interesting Kirby…. next up, **Link"**

Link walks up. "I'm Link, and I'm the hero of time."

Someone shouts from the crowd. "YOU ALSO LOSE YOUR VOLUME CONTROL IN BATTLE!"

Stifled laughter comes from a few people in the crowd.

"**Zelda**, why don't you come up here and tell everyone instead of hiding in a crowd?"

Zelda blushes a bit as she walks up the stairs. "Hi, I'm Zelda and I have an alternate personality called Sheik"

"**Donkey Kong"**

D.K. runs up "OOH OOH OOH!"

"**Samus"**

Samus walks up "I'm Samus and," Samus alters her voice with her suit "I'm a bounty hunter"

"**Pikachu"**

Pikachu runs up. "Pika! Pika, pika pika!"

"**Marth"**

Marth bounds up the stairs. At the top he bows very royalty-like. "A pleasure to meet you all"

"**Mr. Game and Watch"**

Mr. Game and Watch runs up by tottering back and forth and at the top, rings his bell.

"**The Newcomer, Sonic the Hedgehog"**

Sonic, who is already up, yells to the crowd. "I'm Sonic! I'm the fastest thing ever! In other words, YOUR ALL TO SLOW!"

"**The Newcomer, Solid Snake"**

Snake slowly walks up. "Yeah, I'm Snake."

"**The Newcomer, Red, the Pokémon trainer"**

Red runs up. "Hi everyone! I'm Red and….." release his Pokémon "this is Squirtle, Ivysaur and Charizard!"

"**The Newcomer, Diddy Kong"**

Diddy runs up "Ooh! Ooh! Eeeeek!"

"**Luigi"**

Luigi rockets up (you know, his side B attack) "Hello, I'm-a Luigi, and-a I'm-a Mario's-a brother"

"**Peach"**

Peach hikes up her skirt and runs up. "I'm Peach! And I'm super" She pulls out her umbrella, "**sweet**"

"**Bowser"**

Bowser lumbers up the stairs. "I'm Bowser, and I'm the king of mushroom kingdom…. or will be….. one day…."

"**Fox"**

Fox runs up "I'm Fox! And I'm part of the hero for hire group, STARFOX!® Just call 999-725-8604 for immediate service! Operators on standby! Well…. Slippy anyway…."

**(lol, free publicity)**

"**Falco"**

Falco walks up. "I'm Falco, and I'm a pilot from Starfox…… unfortunately…….."

"**The Newcomer, Wolf"**

Wolf lounges up. "I'm Wolf……. if I had my way of things, the last two people that talked wouldn't be able to" And while he walks back down he grinned wolfishly.

"**The Newcomer, Ike"**

Ike runs up. "I'm Ike, and I…." drawing his sword, "FIGHT FOR MY FRIENDS!" And with that, buries his sword in the ground, and then runs back down the stairs.

"That's nice Ike, but can you take your sword back down with you?"

Ike runs back up and grabs the sword "hmmmppp….." Ike struggles with the sword then pulls it out.

There is mixed laughter from the crowd.

"**The Ice Climbers"**

Nana and Popo (the Ice Climbers) run up together

"I'm Nana,"

"And I'm Popo!"

"And were the Ice Climbers!"

"**The Newcomer, Meta Knight"**

Meta flies up. "hump….. I'm Meta Knight…. and well…… no one knows who I am."

The entire crowd sweatdrops.

"**The Newcomer, King Dedede"**

Dedede is carried up by his waddle doos. "I'm King" Kirby rolls his eyes, "Dedede and will one day own dream land!"

"**The Newcomer, Lucario"**

Lucario walks up and closes his eyes.

"Very interesting Lucario, (Lucario tells MH something via telepathy) up next, **Yoshi"**

Yoshi runs up "YO! YO! YOSHI!"

"**Jigglypuff"**

Jigglypuff rolls up. "I'm Jigglypuff, and to all you puffballs out there, I am available."

The crowd sweatdrops.

Meta edges to the back of the crowd.

"**Ganondorf"**

Ganondorf walks up very slowly "hmmmppp"

"Ok…… next, **the Newcomer R.O.B**. also known as **Robot"**

R.O.B. flies up "I. Am. R.O.B. he-llo."

"**The Newcomer, Wario"**

Wario walks up. "I'm Wario WAH-HAH-HAH! Ummmmm when do I get paid?"

"**The Newcomer, Olimar"**

Olimar blows whistle then walks up the stairs. "TWEET!"

"**The Newcomer, Toon Link"**

Toon Link walks up. "I'm Toon Link, and I'm super excited to be here and I can't wait to fight you all and get to know you and I can't wait to learn how you fight and and and……"

"That's all Toon Link, next, **the Newcomer, Pit"**

Pit runs up. "I'm Pit, and ….. THE FIGHT IS ON!"

"**Captain Falcon"**

Cap. Falcon runs up as only the second fastest character can. "I'm Captain Falcon, and I want you all to SHOW ME YOUR MOVES!"

"Ness"

Ness teleports to the top of the stairs "I'm Ness, and I hope you all do OK!"

"And finally, **the Newcomer, Lucas!"**

Lucas walks shyly up to the top "I'm… ummm…. well….."

Ness runs up beside his friend. "What Lucas means to say, is that he's well Lucas, and that he's excited to meet you all!"

Lucas smiles lamely. "Yeah….. what Ness said…."

"Well brawlers, that's all 35 of you, get ready to know 34 faces and names, because you could be living in this mansion with them for quite a while! Since it is Saturday, and we have today and tomorrow until the conquest starts, you may have a few minutes to look at your home stage before we start on Monday. Just enter the room on your right and enter the teleporter to get to your home stage. Some of you will have multiple home stages and some of your will share a home stage. When you are done, the room on your left has food set out for your enjoyment, and I will announce the dorms."

The crowd starts to head for the door on the right while Kirby and Yoshi start heading for the door on the left.

The crowd is teleported to their home stages.

Snake appears at shadow mosses island and forgets everything about smash mansion. "hmmm….. Time to do a check of the base……" He checks the stage over "Wait a minute…. why am I even at shadow mosses island? I better call in to base…." He crouches down and calls colonel. Then suddenly stands back up "Weird….. I can't patch through….."

MH, in a big booming voice, "TIME IS UP!"

Everyone is teleported back to smash mansion.

Snake remembers everything "Hey! Master guy! Why couldn't I call through to my base?"

"Oh yes Snake, thanks for reminding me, during the time you spend at smash mansion, you will not be able to contact your own world"

Crowd starts murmuring.

Peach creeps around the crowd and grabs all the girls, plus Popo who is with Nana and minus Samus.

The girls group in a corner.

Peach whispers. _"Isn't this great? Look at all the guys to for the single girls to choose from!"_

Zelda, whispers back, _"You're right, there are a lot of boys here aren't there…… almost too many……"_

Peach giggles. "Too many? There's no such thing as too many boys!"

Zelda ignores Peach. "MR. HAND!?"

"Yes Zelda?"

"Did you notice how many boys there are compared to girls?"

MH looks around at the group of brawlers. Y"ou're right Zelda, perhaps there could be a bit more girl power in brawl….. hmmmmmm….. There will be new girls arriving next Saturday!"

The girls cheer because there will be more girls.

The boys cheer because there will be more girls.

Snake and Samus don't cheer.

MH starts talking again.

"Now that that is decided, please pay extra special attention, because I will now announce the dorms. The dorms are on the second floor, or the floor I am on now."

**(Up the stairs)**

MH starts. "In dorm number one is Ness, Lucas and Mr. Game N Watch"

Lucas runs over to his friend.

Game N Watch totters up and rings his bell.

Ness taunts, "OK!"

"In dorm number two, Marth, Ike and Meta Knight"

Marth shakes his head looking at the mercenary and midget fighter.

Ike shoves sword in the ground again "I LIVE WITH MY FRIENDS!"

Meta "sigh….." He points his sword at Ike and Marth "COME!"

They all start for there dorm.

"In dorm number three, Mario, Luigi and Peach"

Luigi runs over to his brother "HA HA!"

Peach smiles. **"Sweet…."**

Mario nods. "Let's-a go!"

They all head for dorm number three.

"In dorm number four, Fox, Falco and Wolf"

Fox shouts randomly. "HERE I COME!" He runs over to falco and raises his hand "High five!"

Falco shook his head. "DON'T TRY ME"

Wolf sulked up to his dorm after Falco and Wolf

"In dorm number five, Link, Zelda and Toon Link"

Zelda walks over to Link "Looks like were together for once…."

Link smiled

Toon Link ran over. "!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"In dorm number six, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong and R.O.B."

Diddy runs over and jumps on Donkey Kong's shoulders "EEK! EEK!"

Donkey Kong hooted, "OOOH! OOOH!"

R.O.B. rolled over. "Oh. Boy. Just. Great."

"In dorm number seven, The Ice climbers and Samus"

The 'Climbers start running around in circles in joy

Samus looks over at them and smiles.

**(Not that anyone else can tell….)**

"In dorm number eight, Red and his Pokémon"

Red throws out his Pokémon and they start playing together.

"In dorm number nine, Sonic, Captain Falcon and Lucario"

Cap. Falcon runs up to Sonic and Lucario "SHOW ME YOUR MOVES!"

Sonic shook his head. "YOU'RE BOTH TO SLOW!"

Lucario closes his eyes and smiles.

"In dorm number ten, Pit, Olimar and Yoshi"

Pit flies over to Olimar.

Olimar was trying to rein in his Pikmin.

Pit smiled. "YOU'RE NOT READY YET!"

Yoshi runs over. "YO! YO!"

"In dorm number eleven, Bowser, Wario and Ganondorf"

Wario laughed "WAH-HAH-HAH!"

Bowser shouted. "RAOH!"

Ganondorf stated to punch his palms. "huh, huh, HUH!"

"In dorm number twelve, Pikachu, Kirby and Jigglypuff"

Pikachu said cheerfully. "PIKA!"

Kirby jumped on Pikachu. "POYO!"

Jigglypuff, who was asleep the whole time woke up. "Huh…. what?"

"In dorm number thirteen, King Dedede and his army"

Dedede smiles as his men start to carry him to his dorm.

"And finally, in dorm number fifteen, Solid Snake and the Metal Gears he brought with him"

Snake thought happily (for Snake) "_great….. I get to sleep in a massive room with four half organic nuclear platforms…"_

Pit called out.

"WHAT ABOUT DORM NUMBER FOURTEEN?"

"Ah yes, there is an extra dorm of course. Now, why don't we head to the dining hall on the left and have a grand meal?"

Everyone walked into the dining hall to see Kirby and Yoshi on the table, stomachs bulging, with piles of plates all around them.

**Bet, I fooled you at the top when I said the big boss would reveal himself! I'm not telling you who's trying to take over brawl until, well, until almost the end…..**

**Anyway, the beginning has begun and the conquest is a day away, I didn't feel like writing the rest of Saturday, so the next chapter is Sunday mourning in the beginning. **

**Want the inside exclusive? Check out my profile in between chapters for a preview of the next chapter! These will be limited-time-only things and will only be on my profile until I post the chapter. I may not post previews sometimes, but that's because there's nothing suspenseful in the next chapter.**

**So….. next chapter there will be talk of couples…. well, most of then anyway…..**

**Nick**

**This chapter was originally written in script-form and I updated it. Some minor ideas were changed due to input by Diagon the Uber Lord of Lulz.**


	3. Around the Mansion

**Chapter 3 folks! Time for some action…….**

**(Nick: This is about the mastermind that is trying to take over brawl he's ???)**

???'s voice boomed into the void. "Well? Is it done?"

A minion before him cringed. "Yes, we have secured the information necessary, and have set up the first plant on a custom stage. We have set the custom stage on a link from an edge stage so that no one finds it going from stage to stage. **It has begun…"**

??? smiled. "Very well, inform me when the plant has made enough progress that we can start….."

Minion bowed, "Very well sir……" and leaves.

??? started musing to himself. "hmmmmmm…. now, to not arouse suspicion from any of my fellow brawlers. Heh, that should be easy……"

**Scene opens in one of the dorms**

Nana shakes Popo. "WAKE UP POPO!"

Popo rolls over. "Go away….."

Nana starts jumping on the bed. "COME ON! THE SUN'S OUT AND EVERYTHING!"

"No……" Mumbles Popo before he rolls over and falling off the bed. "WHOWHATWHERE….. Ok, I'm up."

"Yeah! I thought you'd never wake up!"

"Do I really sleep that heavily?"

"Definitely!"

**Five minutes later**

"Now that we're dressed and have our clubs, and all ready for the day, let's talk about the next mountain were going to climb!"

Popo nods. "Great idea! I have my maps right here!" Popo reaches into a pocket pulls out the maps then out and spreads them on a table.

Samus enters the room.

Nana quickly looks up from the map. "Oh! Samus! Good to see you! Where'd you go?"

"I snuck out and ate early so I don't have to at the next meal"

Popo frowns a bit. "Why would you do that?"

Samus thinks for a moment then tries to explain it to Popo. "Well I-" When an envelope hits her foot.

"What's this?" Samus leans down and picks up the envelope. She studies it closely to see its pink and sealed with a red heart.

"_Sigh," _thought Samus, _"I know what's coming next…" _

Samus opens the envelope and reads the letter. _"Yup, exactly what I thought….."_

And as she crosses the room she drops the letter on the ice climber's table as she walks by.

Nana looked closely at it. "What's this?" She holds the letter up and starts to read it.

Popo starts to read over her shoulder. "A SECRET GIRLS' MEETING IN THE ROSE GARDEN AND ALL THE GIRLS….. and I…… ARE INVITED?!?!?!!?!?!"

:SHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!! DON'T TELL THE ENTIRE MANSION!"

**Next door**

Red looked up. "Secret meeting in the rose garden?"

**Back with the ice climbers and Samus**

Nana smiled. "Let's go!" She leaned over and grabbed her club/mallet/hammer.

Popo grabs his too, but beats her to the door. "Can't catch me Nana!" And after that quick taunt, he ran toward the rose garden.

Nana ran to the door, and then hesitated. "Samus? You coming?"

Samus thinks sharply. _"DARN!" _Then says to Nana, "Coming!" and reluctantly fallows Nana to the rose garden.

**In the rose garden**

Zelda crossed her arms as she sat in her tea table chair. "All right Peach, what gives? What's happening?"

Peach waves her finger, then says in a sing song voice. "Wait till everyone's here."

Suddenly Ice Climbers run around a rose bush and sit down at the table the other girls are sitting.

Nana smiles and announces to everyone. "We're here!" Suddenly Nana remembers something and looks back at the hedge corner.

"THUMP, THUMP, THUMP, THUMP!"

After the unsettling build up of thumps, Samus walks slowly around the corner in her armour and sits down.

Zelda smiles. "Good to see you again Samus!"

Samus nods and continues to look strait ahead.

Peach gave a little peach-like scowl. "Samus, who are you fooling? All of us gals….. and Popo….. know that you're a girl, and that you're wearing your zero suit under all that metal. And knowing you, it looks good on you too!"

Samus hesitates but realizes the small woman beside her was going to win any argument. "Sigh….." Samus pulls off her helmet to deactivates her armour and waits as it goes back into containment.

Peach suddenly has a thought. "Why are you wearing that suit every where anyway? You're not even eating at meals!"

Samus squirms mentally, but manges to only twitch physically. "Well…. now that I'm wearing the zero suit after I take the armour off, I don't want all the men seeing me….. the suit is kind of….. tight….. anyway, I don't want the men seeing me in it.

Samus pauses awkwardly to see everyone staring at her blankly.

Peach claps twice to get everyone's attention. "All right girls, I called this secret meeting for each girl to announce who she would choose to be her man during the tournament so that there is no cheating. I heard stress is supposed to cause wrinkles. So, tell us who you want, and why. I'm still going out with Mario, and since I'm still with him, I don't have to tell you why. Zelda?"

"I'm still with tall, green and volume challenged. Link in other words."

Peach nods approvingly. "Ok, Nana?"

"I'm still with Popo of course, I mean were attached at the waist, you know, with a safety line?"

Popo strains to get away, but fails since he's attached to Nana.

Nana whispers deviously. "_It's also great for keeping track of your man =3"_

"……… ummmmmm, Jigglypuff?"

Jiggly rocks nervously back and forth in her seat. "Well…… don't tell them, but…… well……. I like Meta knight and Kirby….."

**(lol, big shocker)**

Peach sweatdrops. "But you can only choose one, which one to you like more?"

"Well, I can't really choose…. but…… I guess I'll go for Kirby seeing I'm in the same dorm as him."

Peach smiles. "Well, glad you made up your mind, and that brings us to….." Peach smiles like and evil maniac. "_SAMUS……"_

Samus cowers inside her suit under Peach's glare of pure evil.

"WELL?!?!!?!?!??!"

"Well….. um….. er…… uh……"

Peach leans in close to Samus and says evilly. "Spill. It."

"Well Peach, the thing is that well…. I don't know if I can really manage a relationship…."

Peach frowned. "Of course you can! There are lots of men here!"

Samus shook her head. "No, it's not that…… it's just that I do a dangerous job and I don't know if I could manage a relationship while I do what I do……."

Peach looks at Samus pityingly. "awwwwww, Samus, I feel your pain…… BUT YOU STILL HAVE TO CHOOSE!!!"

(echo, echo, echo)

"um, er, ah, uh......."

MH called out across the mansion and its lands in a booming voice?

"BREAKFAST IS NOW!"

(echo, echo, echo)

Peach looked quite ruffled. "hump…." looks annoyed, "Well, looks like you're off the hook for now Samus, but we will finish this conversation later. The meeting is adjourned!"

Samus rolled her eyes. "Meeting….. who is she kidding……" She hits a button and starts powering her armour back up. After waiting a minute, "There….." She powers her armour back up.

Nana looked up at Samus. "Samus?"

"Yes Nana?"

"Is it hard to eat while wearing your armour?"

Samus smiles, and then realizes Nana can't see her mouth.

"I'm not going to eat in my armour, I've already eaten, I'm just going so I don't arouse suspicion"

"Oh…… ok….." Nana grabs Popo. "LETS GO!"

Popo looks terrified as he's being dragged away by Nana. Suddenly he looks up at Samus and mouths, _"Help me!"_

Samus sweatdrops and follows the climbers.

**Opens at the Dining room table**

Lucas sat across Ness. "So…… let's get this strait…… were from the same world and have almost the exact same PSI (or PK) powers and we've never meet?"

Ness nods. "Yup, that about covers it"

Lucas smiles. "Let's be good friends!"

Ness nodded as he taunts. "OK!"

MH shouts down the table. "Now that the table is set…. LET'S EAT!"

Kirby and Yoshi jump onto the table and quickly eat everything.

The brawlers sweatdrop.

"Don't worry brawlers, that course was meant for those two….. Kirby, Yoshi, could you now please leave the table so the others can eat?"

Kirby and Yoshi jump down from their chairs and run off together.

MH, with a flourish of a table cloth being pulled off, unveils another course. "NOW LET'S EAT!"

The brawlers all start eating.

**A few minutes later…..**

Pit walks over to Samus. "Excuse me, Mr. Samus?"

**(Oh boy, Pit the n00b…..)**

Samus ignores Pit, whom she thought was mocking her.

Pit leans over to Captain Falcon "Why isn't he eating?"

Suddenly stifled laughter comes from the veterans.

The newcomers look around at the veterans in confusion, except Snake who shows no emotion.

Samus shrugs.

Snake gets up and leaves the table.

MH boomed out over the table, "Oh, before you leave Snake, I have an announcement!"

Everyone perks up and stops eating for a minute.

"We here at brawl have the luck to have access to something we didn't in the last two instalments of the "Smash Brothers" series! MEDIA! That's right! I have arranged for media coverage in every single one of your worlds! And for those of you without T.V., we have people telling tales of your adventures! You will be able to watch these programs at any time at in the viewing room! .......That is all………"

Snake, hearing MH finally shut up, slinks away.

**Opens in a hall near the exercise room**

Snake leans on the wall beside the door to the exercise room.

Cap. Falcon starts to walk into the exercise room.

Snake suddenly shifts. "Hey Falcon."

"Yeah?"

"Why were all you veterans sniggering at Pit?"

"Oh, wow, Samus is a woman, and an attractive on from what I hear."

Snake sneers. "Thanks….." Then walks away.

Cap. Falcon shrugs then walks into the exercise room.

**Opens in the viewing room**

Snake stands in the viewing room.

"hmmmmmmmmm" He looks at the map of the brawl stages.

"Wait a minute….. it says everyone is in the mansion….. but, there is movement between the stages. Weird…….."

**Opens in a dorm**

Mario walks up to Luigi. "Hey-a Luigi?"

Luigi looks up. "Yeah?"

"I'm-a going over to-a the rose-a garden to-a meet-a Peach"

"Sigh….. I-a still miss-a Daisy"

Mario walks out of the dorm.

Suddenly MH floats by their room.

**Somewhere in the mansion**

Sonic runs through the mansion. "Where are my rings?!?!?!?" All of a sudden he runs right into MH.

MH looks down. "Sonic! How are you enjoying your time at brawl?"

"It's really great! I miss some of my friends back in my world though….." And just like that, he runs off.

**At a café table outside smash mansion**

Ness leaned across the table to Lucas. "This is really cool!"

"Yeah……"

"Yeah…... what?"

"Well, I miss my friends"

"Yeah…. me too….."

MH floats by them and enters the mansion.

**In the lounge**

Fox and Falco are lounging on a pair of couchs.

Fox leans backwards over an arm rest. "sigh…… I wonder what's in store for us here in brawl?"

Falco sneers. "Well….. if Krystal was here, she might be able to tell us…. but you would like that….. wouldn't you?"

Fox coughs "Oh, get lost, or, even better, take a long walk off a short R-wing"

Falco just chuckles.

MH floats by into the viewing room.

**In a field outside smash mansion**

Red is feeding his Pokémon.

Squirtle says depressedly, "Squirtle…."

Red looks sympathetically at Squirtle. "You're lonely too huh? Not a lot of trainers in this neck of the woods….."

MH floats through the fields.

**In the room outside the transporter room**

D.K. is thumping the ground and pounding his chest. "OOOOHHH, OOOOHHH, OOOOHHH!!!"

Toon Link looking around wildly, wondering what the hell to do. "WHY ARE YOU HOOTING AT ME YOU WEIRD APE?"

D.K. points at T.L. then points at the ground and pounds it.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?"

D.K. Puts his fingers up his nose and then sticks out his tongue at T.L.

Toon Link losses it. "THAT'S IT YOU DARN APE! YOU'RE GOING DOWN!!!!!" Then he runs into the transporter.

D.K. runs into the second transporter.

Brawlers run into the viewing room to watch the battle about to happen

Marth leans over to the nearest person. "Where are they fighting?"

Meta studies the screen. "Looks like…… Pictochat!"

**(Nick's notes: ok, when I do battles, I do them in the third person, as if I were an announcer doing a play by play)**

Toon Link appeared on the left side of the stage as D.K. broke out of his barrel on the right side of the stage. D.K. started bouncing up and down hooting. "SHUT UP!" screamed Toon Link, he had had enough. He drew his sword as the tri-force glowed on the back of his hand and dove at D.K. D.K. leaped into the air as the Hylian's sword swiped at the space the large ape just occupied. Toon Link growled. "FIGHT LIKE AN APE!!!" D.K. started to fall back to earth and Toon Link threw a bomb up at the ape. D.K. grunts and is launched towards the right side of the stage. The Hylian smiled "NOW YOU GET WHAT YOU DESERVE!" Toon Link leapt high into the air as D.K. spread himself out and spun around to try and recover. "heh, heh, heh" Toon Link smiled evilly as he got a strong grip on his hilt and jumped on it and flew down on an unsuspecting D.K. who flew straight down and exploded.

Toon Link steps out of the transporter triumphantly.

R.O.B. rolls over to the small Hylian "WHY. DID. YOU. DO. THAT?" He hits T.L. on the head"

Toon Link starts rubbing the sore spot. "I gave that monkey what he deserved you stupid robot!"

R.O.B. shakes his head. "You. Mor. On. Don. Key. Kong. Just. Want. Ed. To. Give. You. Your. Boom. Er. Ang. Back!"

D.K. exits the transporter rubbing a sore spot, then runs over to T.L. and gives him his boomerang.

Toon Link sweatdrops. "Oh…… guess I owe you an apology you big ape. What can I do to make it up to you? "

D.K. whispers to R.O.B.

R.O.B. "In. Pay. Ment., Don. Key. Kong. Would. Like. One. Hundred. Banan. As."

D.K. hoots in joy.

Toon Link sweatdrops "sigh…… I guess I better start finding bananas….." And then leaves the room with D.K. and Diddy on his heels.

Fox spoke up to R.O.B. "Well, looks like one special robot we all know will be those monkeys' translator…"

The rest of the crowd glare evilly at R.O.B.

R.O.B. sighs and looks down at the ground. "I. Guess. I. 'll. Go. Af. Ter. Them….." And then rolls out of the room.

**That's the end of the third chapter! Next chapter starts in the morning like this one did, in fact, unless I say differently, every chapter will start in the morning, and end around the end of the day. But that won't fly later on.**

**The thing where I say it "opens" somewhere, it means that the scene opens, and then the place. Also, when something is in italics, it means the character is talking in their head, or something other than normal speech. I'll normally tell you why.**

**If you're wondering why there's all those random bits about MH floating by, it's part of something bigger (hint).**

**Poor Donkey Kong! Toon Link is such a jerk! Or an idiot….. Or both…..**

**Anyway! Please remember to keep R&Ring!**

**PEACE!**

**Nick**

**(Nick)**

**This chapter has been changed from its original version to prose and slight details such as spelling was changed.**


	4. Conqest day One: Invasion

**Chapter four ladies and gents!**

**For the record, I'm waiting for something to happen for the romance bit to get added in, but its coming. And for those that don't like that sort of thing, avoid reading about the Pokémon trainers' relationship. Most won't be that fuzzy except them, but I'll warn you whenever stuff is coming up. Credit to Future Cam on the girl half of the Pokémon trainer couple later on. That character was invented and developed by Future Cam.**

**For those of you who have paid attention in the author's notes, I'm going to stop writing script-form now. Also, since when I upload my chapters they take out the line breaks, I'm going to start using ****stars. **

**Also, when I said in the last chapter that I would do battles from third person, like a narrator, this was partly true. Sometimes I will do it from first person, this is when something really traumatizing has happened, or, it's just important.**

**Anyway, it's Monday! And, the first day of the conquest! **

* * *

**A Large Black Void**

A certain evil mastermind waited impatiently as his minion approached. "Lord!" The minion snivelled, "We have good news!" "Good!" He boomed. "What is it?" "Well my lord, the plants are continuing ahead of plan! Instead of the scheduled three plants, there are now five up and running! And the first wave was ready hours ago!" The mastermind shrouded in darkness smiled. "Excellent! You may go…." "Thank you lord!" The little grunt squealed as he ran off. The dark man smiled. "Very soon……. Very soon indeed…..

* * *

**In the Dining Hall**

Breakfast was quite the mess as different brawlers did there best to make a decent breakfast. A large grill had been started up by Mario long earlier and Game 'N' Watch and Yoshi were cooking sausage and omelettes as best they could.

Also, D.K. was passing out bananas and Diddy was shooting out nuts onto everyone's plates.

Besides being make-shift, the breakfast was moderately good.

Red was just walking into the hall. "GO! SQUIRTLE! VINUSAUR! AND CHARIZARD!" The three Pokémon burst out of there poke-balls and joined Red in the last three chairs at the table.

MH calls for attention. "Now that we are all here, LET BREAKFAST BEGIN!"

The brawlers immediately start to pig-out.

Lucas settles down in his seat and starts to slowly eat as ness starts to gnaw on his plate beside him. Lucas looks up for a moment and looks at who sits around him. On the other side of the table there were Red, Fox, Falco, and Luigi, all eating at a normal rate, while to Lucas' right, there was Ness, Marth, Ike and Sonic who were eating a lot faster.

Lucas ate a little more and noticed that Red was looking at him. Lucas nods and Red smiled and nodded back.

Ness finishes eating his plate and burps. "KNOW WHAT WOULD BE FUN Lucas?!?!?!?" Lucas sunk down in his chair and thought _"Oh god, this isn't happening…. why me?"_ But Ness continued anyway. "IF WE COULD BATTLE BEFORE THE TOURNAMENT STARTED!" Lucas practically fell out of his chair. Ness had actually had a good idea….. A GOOD ONE! Lucas pinched himself _"nope" _he thought _"I'm awake."_

Ness looked at his friend sideways. "Are you alright Lucas? Why are you pinching yourself?"

Lucas smiles. "I'm fine, but anyway, that's a great idea Ness….." "Of course" "…… but who would we fight with?" As Lucas finished the sentence he started to wonder and look up and down the table. He noticed a lot of faces looking back.

Fox jumped up in his chair "That sounds like a great idea guys! I can't wait to see if I get to fight some newcomers! And of course…." Falco started to edge away, but it was to late. Fox grabbed Falco by his collar. "….. Falco is in too!" Falco looked disgruntled. "Fine Fox, but after this, DON'T TRY ME!"

Lucas stood up too. "Great, with me and Ness, that's four, just enough to fit in one stage!"

Down the table a bit this didn't roll with some medieval characters. "Forsooth!" Cried Marth, standing up while grabbing his sword. "Doth thou be suggesting that thou would not included thine prince?" Ike rolled his eyes "Cut the medieval act Marth, the 1600s are over…… here………" Marth frowned and glared at Ike "Whatever, were in"

Lucas frowned a little. "Well, we could make it so there were two three person free-for-all matches and the two winners fought to see who won over all, that could still work"

Sonic suddenly appeared behind Lucas. "YOU'RE ALL TOO SLOW! I'm in too! I'm way to fast to be hit by you chumps!" Farther down the table a green fireball was shot at Sonic and hit him in the back of the head. "Weegee-a going to-a show you-a all-a who's boss-a. I-a am-a in!" Red shrugged. "I'm in too if all you guys are"

Lucas sat down and counted mentally. "Alright you guys! That means there will be three battles of three person free-for-alls and then the winners will have another free-for-all to see who wins over all. Sound good?"

The eight other brawlers cheered.

Lucas smiled. "Good, let's all meet in one and a half hours in the transporter room!" And with that, seven brawlers dashed off to get ready for an early brawl while Ness waited for Lucas to finish eating.

When Lucas finished he jumped down from his chair and walked off with Ness.

Ness patted Lucas on the back. "I never knew you had such guts Lucas….. what was your motivation?"

Lucas kind of frowned in thought. "I don't know what came over me….. well.....I……..er………….you see……."

Ness smiled a little and thought "_Now that's the Lucas I know"_

******************

**Meanwhile, Farther Down the Table…**

In three chairs beside each other there sat Captain Falcon, Pikachu and Lucario. On the other side of the table sat Bowser, Wario and Ganondorf.

"Pika! Pika, pika pikachu!" said to Lucario who closed his eyes and nodded. Pikachu sat still for a moment, as if he was concentrating on something no one else could hear. "Pika Pika Pikachu" he said after he opened his eyes. Lucario closed his eyes again and mused for a moment.

The Cap. looked over at the odd pair and wondered what the heck was going on. "It's like there talking somehow" he murmured to himself. At that point Lucario looked right around at him. _"It's like he can understand me……" _thought the left-out race-car driver.

"_That's because I can" _said a mysterious voice. _"Wait a minute……" _thought the captain _"Is someone talking to me in my mind?" "Yes"_ said the voice _"It is I, Lucario"_ The Captain looked up and realized his eyes had been closed. He looked at Lucario. Lucario looked back at him and smiled. The Captain closed his eyes again.

"_So does that mean that you can talk, but with your mind? Everyone just thinks you can't talk?" _Thought the Captain

"_Yes,"_ Answered Lucario _"Is there something you were wondering?"_

"_Yes Lucario, I was wondering what you and Pikachu were talking about…"_

"_Well Captain Falcon, may I call you Captain? We were just talking about what we thought of the competition. I was also asking him for some tips on some of the veterans he battled with last tournament"_

"_Sure you can call me Captain Lucario, may I enter the conversation?"_

"_Very well Captain, but remember to talk out loud when talking to Pikachu, and when he answers I'll translate for him"_

"_Great!" _Thought Cap. Falcon. Hey Pikachu?

Pikachu looked over at him and pricked up an ear "Pika?" he said questioningly.

"I was wondering if I could ask you a question"

Pikachu thought for a moment then nodded

"Great! Have you been able to talk all this time and only been able to talk with the few other Pokémon?"

"Pika pika Pikachu. Pika pika. Pikachu, Pikachu, Pika!"

"_He said," _Translated Lucario _"that he can talk for Pete's sake, and it's about time that someone who talks English understands that he's saying more then his name for once"_

"_All that?!?!?!" _Exclaimed the Captain in his mind _"He said eight words that translated into 26 words?!?!?!?! That's crazy!!!"_

"_Yes," _Smiled Lucario _"it's a much more complex language then yours…"_

"_Well I'm glad to see you find that amusing……" _Said Cap. sarcastically _"……wait a minute…… HOW DID I KNOW YOU WERE SMILING? OR HAPPY? OR WHATEVER?!?!?!?!!??!"_

"_Well Captain, When you talk to someone telepathically, you sense there emotions as well"_

"_AWSOME!!!!!!"_

While this telepathic conversation was in progress, a certain three villains sniggered together across the table

"Look at that fool of a bounty hunter" sneered Ganondorf, "He thinks he can talk to Pokémon!"

Bowser chuckled "Next thing you know he'll be talking with Kirby…… or a

waddle-dee!"

"WAH-HAH-HAH" Laughed Wario manically "These weaklings wouldn't know power if it beat them with all it's stock left!

All three of them laughed.

Now, the Captain may have been talking to Lucario for most of those comments, but he certainly heard that last sentence. "WHO YOU CALLING WEAK YOU WANNA-BES?" shouted the Captain furiously "You think you could take us?"

"With our eyes closed bounty hunter" leered Ganondorf "Just choose the time and place… unless, of course, YOUR CHICKEN?"

Lucario looked at Pikachu, who nodded, and then looked at Cap. _"We're in Falcon, are you?"_

The Captain looked Ganondorf in the eye "How about final destination, in five minutes, us three versus you three?"

Bowser looked a little nervous. "But isn't there only supposed to be four on a stage at once?"

Falcon smiled "The tournament hasn't started yet, the rules probably aren't applied yet… we can do it, can you?"

"WAH-HAH-HAH" boomed Wario "I'm going to eat you three for lunch!"

And with that the group parted to last-minute prepare.

* * *

Word spread quickly through the mansion of both battles and a group quickly formed in the viewing room.

The Captain and his Pokémon entourage appeared suddenly on the left side of final destination. There was much cheering as they jumped out of the falcon flier and landed. Then, Wario, the king of koopas and the wielder of the dark tri-force pulled up on Wario's bike and jumped off. The crowd went quiet.

"How come we had to all squeeze onto a motorbike while those guys got to ride in that cool ship?" whined Bowser

"SHUT UP!" growled Ganondorf "Lets just get this over with…."

Back in the viewing room Marth whispered to Ike… "This is going to be tough, with six people on the stage at the same time, it'll be a crowed battle…." Ike nodded then turned back to the T.V. as the announcer started to…….well…….. announce……

The screen is suddenly minimised into the top right corner of the screen and shows two people sitting at a desk with head sets and mikes "Greetings brawl fans! As you all know The Super Smash Brothers series starts today after lunch, but right now we have the treat of seeing a battle that's a three-on-three! Never before done! I am Steve Benson and this is my co-host Mary McBrien! We are in the alternate dimension that is Super Smash Brothers Brawl and will cover all your Brawl battles! Mary, can you tell us about this match?"

The camera zooms in on Mary. "Sure thing Steve! As you said earlier, this is a

three-on-three battle between veteran Captain Falcon, veteran Pikachu and the newcomer, Lucario, against the veteran Ganondorf, the veteran Bowser and the newcomer Wario. This battle will be a return of some old fighters and the preview of some new ones! But all there battling styles will be shown for the first time ever tight here! This is a one stock battle with no items and as far as I can tell is a grudge match between these two groups!"

"Thanks Mary" Steve says smiling as the camera zooms out again "Well, enough talk….." the small window showing final destination in the top right fills the T.V. back up "READY CONTESTANTS?...... GO!" And with that the battle began.

Steve immediately started doing a play-by-play

"Lucario, being the farthest away from any enemies, starts charging up and aura sphere while Pikachu charges skull-bash. Captain Falcon Falcon-punches the person closest to him which, unfortunately for Ganondorf, is nailed and launched strait of stage loosing the match in the first five seconds. Wario jumps onto his bike and tries to flatten Captain Falcon who side doges out of the way. Oh! Pikachu just launched skull-bash and smashed Wario off to the side! Bowser grabs onto Captain Falcon and jumps into the air and comes smashing back down and sends him flying also. But just as Bowser got back up from that he was hit in the face with Lucario's aura sphere! Wario has just recovered as well as Falcon and Wario seems to be nibbling on poor Pikachu sending him off the side of the stage. Bowser is also recovering now and Lucario has grabbed onto Wario and thrown him strait up in the air and he blasted of into the distance. Bowser looks disgruntled and is eyes Lucario weirdly. He runs right up to Lucario and slashes him of the side. Falcon is winding up for another Falcon punch but it's to late, and Bowser has grabbed him. He seems to think Lucario has bit the dust and launches himself and Falcon into the air and misses the stage to fall off and die, thinking that he would win because he was above Falcon when they died, but little did he know that Lucario had just recovered as he exploded off stage! WHAT AN UPSET! LUCARIO, PIKACHU AND CAPTAIN FALCON WIN!!!!!"

**Back at the Mansion**

Cap., Lucario and Pikachu step out of teleporters one through three and are quickly fallowed by the defeated party. The three villains sulk off as the winners are widely congratulated.

On the T.V., Steve and Mary had appeared back on the screen. "What a treat Mary!" exclaimed Steve "Wasn't that a….." suddenly a hand off-screen hands Steve a paper "What's this?" he scans the paper quickly "Listen to this folks! Not only did we get to see that last battle before the tournament started, but we get to see a mini tournament between nine other brawlers! We're going to be showing a few re-plays for the next few minutes, but stay tuned! For this exclusive mini tournament!"

**(Now, I plan my chapters ahead of time, and there's still quite a bit left, so I seriously considered stopping here, but I decided to go on anyway, so get comfy, this might be a long one)**

**A While Later**

"WHAT A BATTLE!!!!!!!" shrieked Mary as the third battle the mini tournament ended "WHAT A LAST MINUTE COME-BACK! WHAT EXCITEMENT! WHAT ACTION! WHAT……." "MARY!" shouted Steve "TELL THEM ABOUT THE LAST MATCH ALREADY!" "Oh….." Mary blushed "alright…… anyway, at the end of three exciting matches we have three winners that will now face off to see who the ultimate winner of this tournament is. The three contestants in the final battle are: Ike, Sonic, and Luigi, or as he keeps calling himself 'WEEGEE!' This final battle will not be un-like the first battle we saw, one stock, no items, and three battlers. The battle will happen right here in just a few minutes so we can give our contestants a breather we will be right back!"

In the viewing room brawlers cheered like mad-people when Ike, Sonic, and Luigi entered the room. "It was easy" smiled Ike "I just fought for my friends!"

Luigi stood up tall "And that's the power of WEEGEE!"

Sonic also zipped around the room. "I'm going to win for sure! These guys are way to slow!"

Snake was sitting in an arm chair and got up. He slowly started to cross the room and headed for the door. Just as he was about to leave Sonic appeared in front of him.

"Where you going military-man? Too good to watch us battle?"

"No," smiled Snake "but I am to good to watch a bunch of air-headed idiots try to show off while dancing around like little girls and pretending to fight"

The room suddenly got very quiet.

"Big words Snake" leered Ike "but talk is cheap"

"Then why is it that's all you do?"

The crowd let out a little gasp. Nana and Popo covered each other's eyes.

"YEAH? WELL I DON'T SEE YOU AS A VERY TOUGH CHALLENGE! LET'S DO THIS SNAKE! JOIN US IN THE FINALS!"

Snake smiled "Ok, It's not like you three are going to do much damage"

And with that the four of them entered the four teleporters and were whisked away to final destination.

"Alright folks" said Mary, now back smiling on the T.V. "It's time for the final battle of this mini tournament with the three brawlers…." As she announced the names the brawlers appeared on stage "The newcomer, Sonic the Hedgehog, the newcomer, Ike and the veteran Luigi, now…. WAIT A MINUTE! WAIT! A! MINUTE! It looks like we have a last minute entry! THE NEWCOMER SOLID SNAKE! HOW EXCITING! READY?!?!?!?!?! GO!!!!!!!!!!!

Snake immediately back dodged and entered his box.

"What's wrong Snake?" mocked Ike "Scared we'll beat you to fast?"

"Yeah!" laughed Sonic "does the army-man need a bottle?"

At this comment both brawlers burst into laughter, accompanied.

Snake threw off his box "Well Sonic, if you're so fast, come and get me!"

"Alright!" retorted Sonic "I'll finish you off!" Sonic started running full speed at Snake, and was blown up by a mine Snake had laid earlier.

"NOW!" Shouted Snake and C4 stuck under Ike's feet exploded and he was launched off as well. When he was sure Ike was gone he turned and looked at Luigi

"WEEGEE!" shrieked Luigi and he jumped off the stage.

Snake was teleported back to smash mansion

In the viewing room, everyone was standing there wide-eyed with gapping jaws, even Samus, who promptly closed it.

Mary and Steve just sat there, and then Mary jumped up. "Can we get an interviewer down to smash mansion and get an interview with Snake?"

Someone turned off the T.V.

The defeated brawlers slunk into the room and the crowd turned there attention to them, asking questions and comforting them while Snake pressed up against the wall in the transporter room next door.

"_I hate attention" _he thought _"even the positive kind. I work in the shadows…… I'm no idol……"_

He thought for a moment then took a chance, he glanced around the door and snuck into the room, and then away into the mansion.

Samus watched him dash out. _"What a guy" _she mused _"He completely wrecks three brawlers in less then 30 seconds and doesn't want any congratulation…… interesting……"_

The crowd eventually wandered away after seeing Snake had disappeared.

* * *

**After Lunch, Still in the Dining Hall**

MH floats into the room "Attention brawlers!" Everyone looks at MH. "The Conquest will begin in 10 minutes, it started late today because it is the first day. Tomorrow and then on after the conquest will begin right after breakfast. Take the next few minutes to prepare!" With that he floats out of the room.

As the brawlers start to drift off, Peach grabs Samus.

**(Nick: ok, just a quick note, while I will be working with all the others couples I mentioned in chapter 3, I won't really be writing about Peach. I don't really like what she looks. But, just in brawl, she looks better animated)**

"Samus….." Pouted Peach innocently "When were you going to decide about who you like?"

Samus shuddered "Look Peach….."

"No Excuses!" Hissed Peach, "Come on! There are lots of choices, like…. Ike? or….. Captain Falcon? He fought really well today….."

Samus started to edge away, but froze when Peach started up again

"What about…….. Solid Snake?"

That hit a note.

Samus thought for a moment _"Well…… he is quite the fighter" _She shuddered _"What am I thinking? Him? Never!!!"_

Peach saw Samus shudder. "Not Snake huh…. well….. I must prepare! But, **you will choose!**" And with that, Peach skipped away

Samus watched her go in disbelief, shook her head, and walked away to get ready.

* * *

**In a Hall Somewhere in the Mansion**

Snake was leaning on the wall of the hall. He needed gear, but that could be taken care of later.

Captain Falcon was walking down the hall when he saw Snake.

"Quite the competition, huh Snake?"

Snake sneered and walked away. "I'm going to get ready, you should too if you want to make it out of here with any memory of it…."

Falcon stared at Snake until he rounded a corner _"I guess that's a no……" _thought the racing bounty hunter. _"What a character…"_

* * *

**The Viewing Room**

MH slowly floats up in front of the viewing room, and more importantly, the main T.V. "Welcome brawlers! I am overjoyed to announce that the beginning of this epic is about to begin!"

The brawlers burst out into uproarious applause, hooting and whistling.

"Now, before we start, I wish each and every one of you the very best of luck, and I hope that all of you survive the conquest that all of you may come back next time! Now, let the conquest **BEGIN!!!**"

And with that, the 35 brawlers surged to the transporters and were whisked away to the 31 brawl stages that each and every one of them wished to rule.

* * *

**Back in That Void**

The mastermind shrouded in mystery smiled. "Now it begins……"

* * *

**(Nick: Another quick note, I'm going to break up the next bit into two scenes that happen at the same time, and are the progression and formation of…… well…. you'll see….)**

* * *

**Shadow Mosses Island**

Snake suddenly popped up on Shadow Mosses with the erg to conquer the surrounding stages. So, he teleported to the stage closest to him that was occupied. As he appeared on the stage he saw an odd sight. A man, that appeared to have **no **dimensions, was shaking hands with a **blue** **hedgehog! **

Snake immediately disliked the blue one **(some things never change)** but the 2-D one didn't seem like much of a threat. He started to approach them slowly. When the blue one disappeared.

Snake blinked and looked around just to find him standing right behind him

Sonic sneered "Me and Mr. Game over there have a truce and are teamed up, what about you tall, dark and gruff?"

Snake shook his head in disbelief "What the hell? What the heck are you talking about?"

If things weren't confusing enough for the high-ops agent, it was at that moment that a man that seemed to be wearing a space suit and a boy that couldn't be more then 16 appeared as well, closely fallowed by a blue ferret, fox, dog-thing.

The space man immediately pulled out a couple of small brightly-coloured plant-things and the other blue thing closed it's eyes.

The about, 16-year-old boy stepped forward. "We are the….." he looked back at the others "well….. we don't really have a team name….." he sighed. "Look, we are a small team, and we want to join up with some other people to make a bigger team. You guys game?"

Snake threw up his hands "Could some one tell me what the hell us happening?"

Suddenly the blue burr was beside the kid in red. **(lol, he guessed his name)** "Me and

2-D over there are game!"

"Great!" Smiled Red "So that makes us a team of five, it wouldn't hurt to have a few more……" he directed this at Snake

Snake shook his head and opened his mouth, but yet more confusion happened.

Suddenly two PSI boys fell out of the sky and landed on Snake in a heap.

Snake sprung up and pointed his RPG launcher at them to see them completely ignore him.

"Next time, we use Mr. Saturn's coffee table Ness. PSI teleport is over-rated"

"Yeah, yeah," said Ness as he shrugged it off "HEY LOOK! MORE BRAWLERS!" He ran over to Red and his crew. "And this one has a bunch of little friends!" announced Ness as he pointed at Olimar and started to play with his Pikmin.

Lucas nervously walked over to Red "Me and my f-friend w-were just w-wondering if, if, well….. if we c-could maybe….."

Ness rolled his eyes. "For gosh sakes Lucas! Look, we want to join your team, ok?"

Red thought for a minute them smiled and nodded "Great! That makes seven! That's a lucky number!" He looked around the stage "Now if we can only……" Red suddenly does a double take "Hey! Where'd guy in the jump-suit go?"

Sonic ran up to Red "You mean tall and gruff? He went back to his stage when the two kids showed up!"

Ness stopped playing with the Pikmin for a minute. "Hey! Who you calling a kid? I've already read some interesting things in your minds, except for the blue ferret guy, he must be psychic too….. anyway. You can't be any more then eight you big burr! I'm older then eight! **(Nick: The previous information was acquired in a hand-book for a sonic video game. That may or may not be true.)**

The burr turned red for a minute then shrugged it off and wandered away.

Red looked with resolve at Lucario. _"Well?" _He thought _"What do you think?"_

Lucario thought then answered. _"He looked well trained and capable, we should see if he would join us before he is taken by someone else."_

Red opened his eyes "Alright Sonic, show us the way to the stage"

* * *

**Back at Shadow Mosses**

Snake was back at his stage for a good while before Red and co. showed up.

"What do you want?" leered Snake, he had things to think about

Red stepped forward bravely. "We want your expertise, and leadership skills. We want you to lead our team"

Snake blinked in disbelief "This is a big weakness if I plan to take you guys out."

Red looked at the motley crew behind them. "You look like you've got experience in things that we couldn't even think about. If you **will** lead us then we will just take our chances and hope you don't send us to our death without a plan."

Snake looked at read for a moment then cracked a smile. "Your reckless kid, don't let that bite you in the butt. But, I like your style, sure I'll lead you rag-tag kids, but don't give us some silly name, this is a battle, not happy-play time.

Red smiled and Ness celebrated with Olimar's Pikmin. Lucas and Sonic high-fived while Lucario and Olimar merely nodded at each other.

Suddenly, and alarm went off in all of there minds, they couldn't explain it but there home stages were in trouble.

Snake immediately took charge "Everyone go back to there stages and try your best to repel whatever is coming! Meet back here as soon as you can with an update! THIS IS NOT A DRILL! GO! GO! GO!"

The group ran from the stage as Snake primed all his weapons and waited for what could be a full-scale invasion.

And then, with a small thump, four things appeared on stage. _"What are those?" _Thought Snake as he got closer to the nearest shadow to see what it was. And too his surprise, saw a…… robot?

Yes, four R.O.B. s where on the stage and seemingly in-active. Snake took his chance and placed a couple of packs of C4 on each robot and detonated them just as the robots activated.

Snake waited for about five minutes before his "team" showed up again.

He pointed at the PSI boys. "You two, how'd things go?"

Lucas looked nervous "Well….. ummmm….. you see……"

"That's it Lucas! I do the talking from now on Lucas!" said Ness agitatedly "We managed to get three of them before the got turned on, but we had a lot of trouble with the last one. It was tough as nails. Good news is it only had one stock and we had three. The stage is still under our control."

Snake nodded "Good" He looked at Sonic "You?"

Sonic smirked. "I got all four waaaaaaaaay before they activated, but they sent four more. I toke out the three and then fought the last one. I still own the stage."

Snake smiled a little. "How 'bout you Game and Watch?"

Game and Watch rang his bell.

Snake furrowed his brow. "I'll take that as a yes….. Olimar, how did you do?"

Olimar wrangled in his Pikmin and formed them into lines.

Snake thought for a moment then realized what he was doing. He called for a cypher and hovered over the Pikmin. As he looked down he saw them form two words. "I won" He dropped back down. "Good," he said, nodding at Olimar "what about you kid? How'd you and the ferret guy do?"

Red hung his head

Snake lost it "Don't tell me you don't have a home stage anymore!!!!!"

Red frowned. "Of course not Snake, but I did lose one of my stages, I have two. By the time we beat all four robots they had Spear Pillar."

Snake frowned a little "hmmmmmmmm…. Well, as long as you still have somewhere to spawn…." He started to pace back and forth "These robots can be mass-produced and are much tougher then we are, we need an edge……"

"What about items?" Said Ness, waving his hand in the air

"That could work, but how would we get them?"

Suddenly, he looked over at Olimar. "Your Pikmin have individual elemental powers, right?"

Olimar nodded

"Ok, can they transfer some of that energy to create items?"

Olimar thought for a moment, and then nodded excitedly

"Ok, said Snake, start our small, replicate this hothead with your red Pikmin!"

Olimar held the hothead up to a red Pikmin and after a bit of concentration the Pikmin made a hothead

Ness jumped up and down and clapped "OH! OH! NOW MAKE Mr. SATURN!" He dug around in his back-pack and pulled out a half-dead Mr. Saturn and handed it to Olimar. "It basically walks around stage uselessly, but if you hit it a shield, it breaks!"

Olimar nodded excitedly and pulled aside a yellow and purple Pikmin that then made a Mr. Saturn.

"Wait." said Lucas "Why did it take two Pikmin to make Mr. Saturn and only one to make the hothead?"

Lucario answered that question. _"My psychic abilities are stronger here, so I am able to talk to all of you now. You see Lucas, the red Pikmin controls fire, and that is the only thing needed to make a hothead. But, Mr. Saturn required two Pikmin. Yellow was to make Mr. Saturn the right colour, and purple to make Mr. Saturn able to stun people who are using a shield."_

Lucas smiled "That is so cool!"

Ness nodded "Yeah, tota-"

MH's voice boomed out of nowhere "Conquest day one is over"

And they were all teleported back to smash mansion.

**(Nick: That was only part one of the two parts. Here comes number two)**

* * *

Samus appeared at Frigate Orpheon. She immediately loads up here weapons and prime's her suit.

Then she stops and thinks for a moment _"In order to win control of all the stages, I should assemble a team"_

She quickly glances at the nearby stages.

"_Hmmmmmm… Let's see…… Mushroomy Kingdom, Norfair, but that's mine, and Spear Pillar. I think I'll start with Spear Pillar."_

* * *

**Spear Pillar**

Pikachu and Jigglypuff are on Spear Pillar debating about how to win.

"Pika Pika Pika…. Pika"

"No, no," said Jigglypuff shaking her head "We can't just electrocute everyone, and the legendary Pokémon won't help us.

As if to agree the one in the back round tried to shoot a large beam of energy at them. They quickly dodge.

"Pika" Agreed Pikachu. "Pika Pika?"

"Yes, I'm still wondering that too, how do we win?"

As if on cue Samus entered the stage.

She looked at Pikachu and Jigglypuff. "Hello….."

Pikachu lit up like a candle with electricity. "PIIIIIIIIIII…."

"Now, none of that" Chided Jigglypuff "We don't even know who he is or what he wants yet…."

**(Nick: =P That's right, seeing no one remembers there time at smash mansion, none of them have met Samus and none of them no she's a girl)**

Samus was used to people thinking she was male, so she just rolled with it now. "Yes, I am not here to fight, I am here to assemble a team. Would you two be interested? You seem to be strong in electric abilities and at the use of manipulating air."

Pikachu and Jigglypuff looked at each other for a minute then nodded at each other.

"Alright" agreed Jigglypuff, "but I'll warn you now that Pikachu can only say his name, so keep me with him so I can decipher."

"Agreed" agreed Samus **(Nick: *facepalm* Agreed, agreed Samus?!?! I couldn't think of anything better!?!?!? I need to buy a thesaurus…..)**

Jigglypuff rubbed her hands in anticipation. "Alright, with us, how many of us are there"

Samus shifted nervously "Three" She admitted "You two were the first two I met, but wait at my stage for a minute" motioning to Frigate Orpheon. And I'm sure that our numbers will more then double.

*******************

**Between Stages on the Way to Mushroomy Kingdom**

Samus was flying through a void on her way to Mushroomy Kingdom.

**(Nick: Oh great, now I'm saying the same thing twice……)**

"_Mushroomy Kingdom"_** (Nick: Again!? STOP! STOP! STOP!!!) **Thought Samus _"What kind of characters am I going to find here?"_

Samus exited the portal to see a blond-haired woman in a pink dress sitting at a moving tea-table with a man with a red hat that looks somewhat like a plumber.

"Oooooohhhh" Purred Peach "A guest, how nice. Do sit down and have some tea"

Samus shook her head "No thank-you I would prefer to stand"

Mario shook his head "I-a would-a sit if I-a were you sir. The-a moving stage-a would-a make-a short work-a of you if-a you didn't keep-a moving."

Samus started to walk after the tea-table. "No thank you, I don't think I would fit in the chair in my armour."

Peach giggled "What a forward thinking man, very well. But do have some tea!"

Samus shook her hair again "I'm afraid I also can't drink while in my armour"

Peach sighed "What a shame."

Samus suddenly remembered why she was there. "Well, if that ends the formalities, I have an invitation for you."

"An invitation? How exciting!" Said Peach cheerfully. "Is it to a party?"

"No……. I was wondering if you would consider joining the team I'm gathering"

Peach thought for a moment. She thought for quite a bit of time and looked like she was going to say no. But, at the last second, she changed her mind. What caused her to change her mind? Maybe it was her thirst for adventure, maybe the female bond she could

sub-consciously feel, or maybe it was the fact she liked the colour of her boots.

"Yes," Agreed Peach. "I shall join you." She turned to look at Mario "Mario, would you join the team too to keep me safe?" Peach purred while batting her eyelashes.

Mario couldn't refuse. "Of-a course princess-a Peach." Said Mario, nodding quite quickly.

At that time Bowser and Luigi decided to enter.

"Hey-a Luigi" said Mario. "We're-a going on-a adventure!"

**(Nick: I believe Mario and Luigi are equal brothers and love to do everything together, I don't think one is better then the other. I also tend to use Luigi more then Mario in old-fashion games.)**

Luigi nodded "Oh yeah!" Nodded Luigi and jumped over beside Mario"

"Great" Smiled Samus. "What about you, you seem like the tough, strong type."

Bowser sneered "I may want to win, but I'll do it without petty team-ups. I'm going to win this by myself"

"Fine" Said Samus, shrugging. "Can I still pass through all of your four stages?"

Bowser grunted "Whatever, just stay away from me…" and with that he left the stage.

Samus turned to the Italian brothers and princess. "Just wait here" Motioning at

Frigate Orpheon. "Try and get to know the people there, and I'll be back with new recruits soon!"

The Italian brothers warped away threw a pipe the princess drifted away with her parasol.

* * *

**Yoshi's Island**

Samus walked onto the stage to an odd sight.

There was little person in a purple parka, an green dinosaur and pink puffball all trying to eat each other. Another little person in a pink parka sat of to the side facepalming.

"Hello?" Greeted Samus curiously.

Purple parka stopped trying to eat the pink ball, the pink ball spat out the half-eaten green dinosaur and the green dinosaur detached his tongue from purple parka.

The one in the purple parka pointed at the pink puffball. "Look Mr., a giant moving marshmallow!"

The one in the pink parka made a decision and walked over to purple parka. "YOU IDIOT!!!" She screamed, slamming him in the head with a large wooden mallet that seemed to appear out of no-where.

Purple parka rubbed the lump on his head. "What was that for Nana!?!?"

"Popo! I've told you already, that pink thing is a creature! Not a marshmallow!"

Samus walked over "Excuse me, I was wondering……"

The Ice Climbers turned to Samus sharply. "YOU BUTT OUT!"

The Climbers continued to argue.

Samus shook off the weird feeling that they were crazy and walked over to the dinosaur and 'marshmallow' who were still trying to eat each other.

Samus broke them up after a minute and asked her question again. "Would you two like to join my team?"

Kirby ran around for a while then taunted and held up a star. "POYO!"

Yoshi started to run around in circles then nodded. "Yoshi!"

"_This pair…"_ Thought Samus _"I hope Jigglypuff can tell what they're saying too…" _ Samus showed them the way to Frigate Orpheon and with that they disappeared.

Samus turned back to the parkad pair.

"….STUPIDS THING YOU'VE EVER DONE!" Finished a steaming Nana.

The Climbers decided to end the argument then and turned there backs to each other with there arms folded.

**(Nick: ok, let's see. Here we have a pair of people that depend on each other on a daily basis to stay alive. I think the next bit will be fuzzy. Fair warning peoples!)**

Samus walked in between them. "Listen, I know you two are mad at each other right now…. But I was wondering if you would consider joining the team I'm forming…."

Nana humfed "Tell Popo that I will, but I don't want him to because he would just mess things up!"

Samus started to turn to Popo, but he heard of course.

"Tell Nana that **I'm** joining your team but she can't because **she'd **mess things up!"

"Tell Popo that if it wasn't for me we wouldn't have even made it into smash brothers!"

"Yeah, well, every time I die, YOU DO TOO! That's how much more important I am then you!"

"You dork! You know MH changed that rule! Both of us have to die now to get a K.O.!"

**(Nick: You tell Nintendo Nana! Again, I believe in equality. Like the smash bros. being equal [Mario and Luigi] I think the climbers should be equal too. People have pointed out one person can't control two people, but what if when Popo died you took control of Nana? That would be much better.)**

The Climbers started to tire out and sat back to back

Popo looked over at Nana and smiled. "You know Nana, you look **(FLUFF ALERT! Jump ship if you want to!) **really cute when after you shout…. All flushed and disgruntled…."

Nana smiled too. "Well, you look like a block-head after you shout!"

The climbers looked at each other and laughed, then got up and hugged.

Samus was watching from a distance and thought this was all very cute. _"But, it doesn't want me to get into a relationship…"_

Suddenly Nana turned to Samus.

"So, do you still have room for us in your team Mr.?"

Samus nodded "Glad to have you, fallow me to meet the rest of the team…."

* * *

**And that's it guys!**

**Chapter four is finally over and a week of typing has paid off now that I think about it.**

**Don't worry if you're all like****"A CLIFF HANGER? WHAT!?!?!?!?" it's not a cliff hanger, I just ended the chapter.**

**Some of you may also be wondering what happened to the R.O.B. invasion. Well, I didn't write it and I'm not writing about Samus' team being attacked by them. But, it will be referenced in the future.**

**Message me with team names and colours for Snake and Samus' teams and they might appear in the next chapter! Hurry while you can, next chapter's out in about a week!**

**Sorry it was long, and if it turns out that it wasn't long on the site, it felt long typing it.**

**Places to go, things to plan, couples to develop! Busy, busy, busy!**

**See you next chapter!**

**Nick**


	5. Conquest Day Two: Snake

**Well, it's next chapter and things have slowed down since I wrote the first one.**

**I right my chapters ahead of time, so technically this was started the day after I posted the second chapter. Weird huh?**

**Well, I'm going to try and shorten things up this chapter, the last one felt really long. It may have been short, but it felt long. Maybe it's because I switched techniques and stopped writing scripts….. I don't know….**

**Well, thanks for read so far, and for anyone who cares this story will probably go into it's twenties in chapters. Also, my tenses may get mixed up, I apologize.**

**Chapter five folks, enjoy!**

* * *

**Dorm Number Five**

It was around five in the morning and Toon Link was starting to wake up. He rolled over and looked at the time.

"_Ugh…… five o' clock…… I'm going back to sleep…"_ But suddenly Toon Link looked over at Zelda and Link together in the next bed over.

"_Huh…" _thought Toon Link _"They look really happy together, in each other's arms like that…… They must really love each other" _He smiled then realized what he was thinking. A look of disgust crossed his face. _"That's totally gross……" _and then he jumped out of bed and left the room

**(Nick: Looks like T.L. is still too young for that kind of thing…. Heh heh….)**

An hour and a half later Link started to stir too.

Link opened his eyes and rolled over to look at Zelda lying beside him.

"_She looks so peaceful while she sleeps…"_ He straitened a hair lying across her face behind her pointy ear.

**(Nick: Ok, a lot of people seem to think of Link as an adult. Aren't Zelda and Link 16 or 17 or so?)**

Link slowly lifted Zelda's arms and laid them beside her, then got up out of bed.

He stood up beside the bed and looked over at Toon Link's bed. "That munchkin…." murmured Link seeing that the bed was empty.

Link straitened his sleeping outfit that was made up of his green hat (worn all the time), a white shirt and a pair of green boxers.

He walked over to the dresser and put on his clothes.

"_The gear……" _He thought as he considered putting it on. _"No," _he decided _"I'll_ _shower first, and then put on my gear"_

Link got out of the shower about five minutes later and saw that Zelda had woken up and was fooling around with an arrow.

Link crept up behind Zelda and jumped at her.

Zelda twirled around quickly and grabbed Link and fell over on him onto their bed.

"Link!" she said, blushing "I'm sorry, I thought someone was going to try to kidnap me again!

Link had the air knocked out of him, but quickly recovered. "Well princess, you could make it up to me…." said Link smiling.

Zelda smiled too "Let's see…. how could I possibly make it up to the hero of time…."

Giggling like crazy she rolled around so that she was underneath him and kissed him.

It wasn't a long kiss, but it was more longer a peck and shorter then full on making out. Just enough to surprise Link.

Link flushes and his face lighted up like a red Christmas light.

Zelda worked fast, she threw Link off her, he was too shocked to notice, and ran into the bathroom.

Link waited for a minute after she turned on the shower then jumped up off the bed smiling like a manic. "!!!!"

******************

**In the Hall**

Link was walking down the hall outside the dorms.

After that unexpected result Link had sat there gazing off into space dreamily until he realized Zelda probably wouldn't come out of the bathroom until he left. So, he decided to head out for some breakfast before conquest started.

As Link walked down the hall with a wild smile on his face he heard someone else come out of their dorm. But, he didn't care.

Red was still getting used to the sliding doors here, they opened a lot faster then the ones at the pokemart and pokecenter. He stuck his head out of the door a minute after it opened and saw Link walk by with a smile on his face that looks like he just won 100000000000 pokedollars.

**(Nick: *Playing Pokémon leaf green on his game boy SP* I think that's the number of pokedollers you need to buy your own bike instead of someone else buying it for you….. or lending it…..)**

"Dude!" Shouted the just-turned-sixteen-years-old-last-week "Wait up!"

Red ran to catch up with Link after seeing him continue to stumble down the hall.

When he caught up he grabbed Link and shook him. "DUDE! SNAP OUT OF IT!!!" Then slapped him.

Link shook his head then straitened up and stopped smiling.

"Yeah?" Said Link, finally coming to his senses.

"Dude, you look like you just won the lottery, what's up?"

"Oh….. said Link, just barely showing some red on his cheeks. "It's nothing really…."

They kept walking down the hall for a while then something occurred to Red.

"Wait a minute!" exclaimed Red "Aren't you the veteran Link all the way from the first instalment!?!?!?"

Link kind of mentally prepared himself for all the questions. "Yeah," nodded Link, "that's me…."

Red smiled and stopped walking. "Dude, great to meet you! I'm Red" Said the trainer, extending his hand to Link.

Link smiled and shook Red's hand. _"Finally" _Link thought _"Someone who's here to have fun like me!"_

**(Nick: *tearing his hair out* HOW DO I MANGE THIS!?!?!? I mean I used the word 'shook' and 'dude' so much in the last few lines! I need a thesaurus….)**

After a minute they started walking down the hall again. And that goofy smile of Link's started up again.

Red looked over at Link at looked very closely at Link's face, and then started to ponder it.

"HAH!" Exclaimed Red with joy "I know why you're so happy now!"

Link stopped abruptly. "What do you mean?" Said Link nervously. _"My relationship with Zelda has finally taken off! I don't want this guy ruining my chance with her… even if he is the first good guy I've met in a while!" _Thought Link desperately

Red smiled mischievously. "Dude, you're totally in love with someone!"

**(Nick: Alright Red, say dude one more time, I DARE YA!)**

Link gritted his teeth and grabbed the hilt of his sword.

Red shuddered a little bit, but decided to keep going. "And," he added daringly, "I bet it's with the only girl in the mansion with pointy ears!"

Link's eyes lit up like candles and the triforce started to glow through his glove. He unsheathed his sword and pointed it at Red, who danced away from the edge of the blade.

"If you tell anyone in the mansion….." Said Link, daring Red to try.

"Don't worry man, I won't tell anyone….. but….. you have to promise me something first…."

Link considered slitting his throat for trying to blackmailing him. But, decided that would be too messy. He sheathed his sword. "Fine!" barked Link "What do you want?"

Red rubbed his hands together. "Ok, first…."

"_First!?!?!?!?!?"_ thought Link _"Just great……"_

"You have to promise not to tell anyone when I find if girlfriend too, and…." Red's evil grin changed into a gentle smile "you have to show me how things roll around here"

Link's rage writhed around in him blindly until he realized Red had been pulling his leg the whole time. Link smiled "Alright Red! Deal"

**(Nick: Ok, Red and Link friends, check, Link and Zelda in a relationship, check, good, so far the chapter is turning out shorter!)**

* * *

**Breakfast**

Red and Link walked up to the table and sat down to start eating. After a while they started to talk, but the action was farther down the table.

Zelda and Peach were sitting beside each other with a rather ticked off Samus across the table.

"Why am I here again?" Asked Samus grumpily

"Because……" Said Peach matter-of-factly "Zelda has something to tell us about Link….." Peach turned to Zelda. "Spill the juicy details sister!"

Zelda looked a bit uncomfortable, but still happy. "Well….. we were just fooling around in the room, and well…… we kind of……" Zelda face flushed a little "well……"

Peach smiled "Aaawwwwwww……" Peach cooed "You guys had your first kiss!"

**(Nick: You know, Cooed? like a dove?)**

Zelda's face deepened a couple shades of red. "Well….. uh…… er…….." Zelda bit her lip and fooled around with her hair a little.

Samus smiled a little in her armour. _"That's cute……" _Admitted Samus in her mind _"maybe it would be nice to find someone like that for myself……… WAIT! WHAT AM I Thinking?!?!?!?!?!"_

Zelda finally spoke "S-Something like that….." She smiled and looked at Link a little ways down the table, giggled, then left the table with Peach in tow.

Samus watched them leave and smiled a little, then left the table to head for her dorm to prime her artillery for conquest.

******************

**Shadow Mosses Island**

Snake stood up and looked around _"Now," _he thought _"I just have to wait a minute for my group to show up and we can make some strikes to take back some stages."_

As the team of smashers showed slowly Snake brought up a map of the stage and looked at the different stages.

When everyone had arrived he closed the small screen and opened a large one for everyone to see.

**(Nick: Wow, Snake can open and close computer screens with his bare hands? Nope, there halo-screens and float in mid-air. Very futuristic, huh?)**

"Ok," Smirked Snake "Seeing all of you seem to have elected me leader, I'm going to make something of you kids. Now," Continued Snake, as he turned to Red "Red, the home stage you and Lucario lost was one of two, correct?"

Red looked at Lucario then looked back up at Snake. "Yes" nodded Red "We have one of two stages left."

Snake grunted "Good, that means we don't have to save your butts quite yet, so let's focus on the stages immediately around the ones we already own." Snake put up the map of the 30 stages.

**(Nick: For all you crafty readers out there that know there are 31 stages, one of them is missing….. heh, heh, heh……)**

"Wait a minute!" Shouted Ness, realizing something was wrong "Didn't the hand guy tell us there'd be 31 stages?"

Lucas face-palmed "His name is Master Hand, or MH Ness, but, now that I think about it, he did say there'd be 31 stages."

Snake shrugged "I've noticed, but it was probably just some slip of the…… tongue? Maybe? Who knows how that thing talks…… Anyway!" Snake said hitting a button "The stages that are black are owned by us, and the white ones are not."

Sonic raised his hand

Snake sighed "I know I'm going to regret this, but, what is it Sonic?"

Sonic smirked a little then started. "Why is it just black and white? Can't we have a real colour like… Blue?"

"Fine" grunted Snake as he adjusted the colour "There! I changed the colour! Satisfied?"

Sonic smiled "Very"

"Now, were blue, black is stages owned by others and white is neutral" Said Snake, rather annoyed "Does anyone have information that contradicts what I have up here now?"

Everyone looked at the map closely until Red realized something. "Oh!" He said "I captured that old-fashioned looking stage….. 'Mario bros.'……. with Lucario on the way here!"

Snake changed the colour. "Good, now I'm going to link the screen into the game so that we can see when ownership changes." Snake flipped a switch dramatically and immediately two stages changed colour.

"Hey!" Shouted Ness "PictoChat and Hanenbow are controlled by robots now!"

Snake observed the screen "Hmmmmmm…That's not good, now you two psychic kids can't get too our stages when you spawn."

Lucas's hands went up to the sides of his head. "OH NO! OH NO NO NO! WE CAN'T GET HOME!" Lucas jumped up to Snake and wrapped his legs part-way around him and grabbed the sides of his head. "MR. SOLID! YOU HAVE TO GET TO WAY TO OUR STAGES BACK OR WE`LL DIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Snake calmly pried Lucas off his face and set him down on the ground. "Of course kid, we'll do our best to get your path back."

Ness and Lucas cheered and grabbed each other's arms and jumped around in circles of joy.

"Alright," said Snake walking down from the top platform. "Olimar, you've got enough items for us to take into battle?

Olimar nodded and held up five fingers.

"Five each?" guessed Snake

Olimar nodded enthusiastically.

"For four people?" Inquired Snake

Olimar nodded again and started to round up the items.

Snake thought a moment "So five each on one stage with Mr. Saturn and one stage with the hotheads?"

Olimar gave Snake a thumbs-up then walked over to his Pikmin to put on the final touch.

Snake walked over to Lucario. "Well, Hanenbow wouldn't be very good for hotheads, but then again neither is Pictochat. But, if we use the Mr. Saturns on Hanenbow when the robots shield, they'll fall into the water and die. Then we can use the hotheads on Picotchat when platforms are drawn on!"

Lucario smiled _"Yes,"_ he answered telepathically _"a good strategy."_

Snake thought for a moment "I'll have to choose people carefully. People going for Hanenbow will need to be good jumpers, and the people going to Pictochat should be able to use fire attacks to make the hotheads bigger."

Lucario nodded _"That means that you, Sonic, Game and Watch and Olimar should take Hanenbow and me, Ness, Lucas and Red should take Pictochat."_

Snake nodded "That's exactly what I was thinking!"

Lucario's smile turned into a small frown _"But," _inquired the blue Pokémon_ "Why are you telling me all this and consulting me?"_

Snake turned to face Lucario eye-to-eye "That's because, among all these kids, I trust you most. I want you to be my second-in-command!"

Lucario started to smile again. _"Of course I'll watch your back, now let's go tell everyone what's what"_

Lucario and Snake got back to the top platform to see a weird sight.

Ness was juggling Pikmin and Lucas was trying to catch the ones Ness missed, Olimar and Red were playing rock-paper-scissors, and Sonic and G'N'W were eating sausages.

**(Nick: Well now, I've decided that G'N'W is what I'm going to call Game and Watch from now one, so get used to it!)**

"Attention!" Shouted Snake across the odd scene before him.

Everyone more-or-less stopped what they were doing and looked up at Snake.

"Alright," Said Snake running over what he was going to say in his head one more time. "Game and Watch, Olimar and Sonic will be coming with me to attack Hanenbow. Then, Lucario, who is now our second-in-command will take Ness, Lucas and Red to attack Pictochat after we've taken Hanenbow. While my group attacks Hanenbow, we'll use the Mr. Sarurns to hit the R.O.B.'s shields and send them into the water. Lucario's group will use hotheads to circle around the drawn platforms and use fire attacks to make them bigger. Everyone gets five of each item. And Red?"

Red nodded "Yeah?"

"Stick to using Charizard so he can power up the hotheads"

Red nodded again "Got it, thanks"

Snake turned back to talk to the general group. "Alright troops, we leave in ten minutes, get ready while you can."

* * *

**Ten Minutes Later**

Sonic, Olimar and Game and Watch were ready to go and so were the second strike group. Snake walked over to Lucario.

_  
"Good luck" _Smiled Lucario at Snake.

Snake shook his head a little. "Luck is fake, but good luck to you too." Snake started to walk over to his group, but remembered something. "Oh hey Lucario," Said Snake as he ran back. "Here"

Lucario picked up the small round black thing Snake held out to him.

"It's a codec. I'll get in touch with you once Hanenbow is clear."

"_Thank you"_ Thought Lucario as he put it in his ear _"We will wait for your signal"_

Snake walked over to his team.

"Alright boys…..hedgehog…."

Sonic returned the small sneer on Snake's face. "Soldier boy….."

"Let's do this!"

And then Snake and his unlikely team-mates were whisked away to Hanenbow.

* * *

**Hanenbow**

Snake, Sonic, Olimar and G'N'W appear at the bottom four leaves of the main plant while the R.O.B.s appeared on the upside-down tree at the top-left corner.

"Good" Smiled Snake as he waited for the battle to start "They still all have one stock. Work in teams of two hitting them repeatedly until they shield, then the other can take a shot with a Mr. Saturn. Olimar, stick with Game and Watch, your our best shot and Game and Watch has the best A spam. I guess that means me and the burr are stuck together. SHOW. NO. MERCY!"

The trio of smashers with Snake nodded and got into a fighting pose.

"READY?" said the disembodied narrator-like voice, "GO!!!"

**(Nick: And that's the end of the chapter! Nope, just kidding)**

All four R.O.B.s jumped onto the top two leaves of the main plant while Olimar and G'N'W and Snake and Sonic jumped to each other's sides and got ready to fight.

"Tar. get. .red." Said the lead R.O.B. as it saw Olimar and G'N'W jump up another leaf.

**(Nick: This is me writing this thinking that there are eight leaves on the main plant and four on the up-side-down one)**

The R.O.B. fell down a leaf to attack them and was immediately caught up in G'N'W's pesticide sprayer.

"Does. Not. Compute." Said the R.O.B. as it tried to escape the attack "Up. load. ing.

shie. ld. pro. gram. Send. ing. shei. ld. pro. gram. to. oth. er. u. nits."

**(Nick: I'm writing this thinking of a robot pausing between each syllable. That's why I'm writing so weirdly.)**

The other R.O.B.s buzzed a bit then dinged.

"Pro. gram. re. cei. ved, test. ing. now."

Snake smiled and nodded at the other brawlers. They all called a Mr. Saturn and threw it at a R.O.B. as it shielded.

Sonic hit the R.O.B. farthest to the left and it tumbled down into the water.

Snake hit the R.O.B. in the middle on the top and it fell down the middle of the leaves and splashed into the water.

Olimar threw his and hit the R.O.B. farthest to the right on the top and it fell after the other units.

G'N'W just grabbed the last one and threw it off stage seeing it already had %600 ratio.

"GAME!!!!!" Shouted the voice "OWNERSHIP OF HANENBOW IS TRANSFERRED TO SOLID SNAKE'S TEAM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Snake looked up imagining the voice coming from up there. "If I ever meet that guy he's going to wake naked up in Moscow a week later."

G'N'W was ringing his bell in celebration while Olimar danced with his Pikmin.

Sonic ran over to Snake. "Hey soldier boy, you forget something?"

Snake knelt down and put his hand to his ear. "All right Lucario, all clear. Proceed to take Pictochat."

*****************

**Pictochat**

Lucario and his troop appeared on the left side of the stage. Red threw out Charizard.

Four R.O.B.s appeared on the right side of the stage.

"We. just. lost. our. out. post. at. Ha. nen. bow. Now. we. are. un. der. a. ttack. This. is. im. poss. a. ble. We. must. try. some. thing. stron. ger."

The four R.O.B.s suddenly started to glow and then morphed together into one much larger R.O.B.

"AW, COME ON!!!!!!" Exclaimed Ness.

The huge R.O.B. started to charge up its gyro-thing (It's down B).

"_Quick!" _Thought Lucario. _"Call a hothead and charge it up!"_

Charizard quickly used flame-thrower while the PK boys shouted while using "PK FIRE!"

Lucario turns away from his hothead and charges his aura-sphere. The hothead started to absorb some of the purple fire-like substance and grew to its full size.

The R.O.B. was almost at full power.

"_Now!" _thought Lucario urgently _"NOW!!!!!"_

All three brawlers threw their hotheads at the enormous robot and hopped for the best.

Just as the hotheads were going to hit the R.O.B., a platform was drawn in the middle of it and started to circle around it. The R.O.B. was suddenly on top of the platform and was being continuously hit with these four full-power hotheads.

"Alright!" Shouted Red "it can't get away from our hotheads because of a second platform drawn right above its head!!!" Charizard started to taunt in joy with Red.

Lucario let the others celebrate, but carefully watched the robot's ratio climb. He knew that eventually the hotheads would die out or the platforms would disappear.

Suddenly the hotheads started to blink and then disappeared all together.

"_Only 376% ratio……" _Thought Lucario, despairing a little. _"Time for plan B!" _He snarled in his mind as he jumped into the air and hit the large robot in the middle. It barley flinched.

"So we can get home!!!!!" Screamed the PK boys together as they ran at R.O.B. with Charizard right behind them.

After a while of throwing themselves at the robot they started attacking from the sides to make it harder to hit them.

"_This is getting us almost no-where" _Said Lucario, panting _"It's been almost half an hour, we've only got him up to 450% and we all have at least 100% ratio each…"_

Then, Lucario watched in horror as mega R.O.B. grabbed all three of his brawling team-mates.

"_NO!" _Thought the wide-eyed Lucario _"Snake trusted me with the lives of these three and I'm not about to lose them!" _

He snarled sharply and leapt up in the air in front of the robot's face. Time seemed to slow down as he cupped his hands behind him facing toward the robot.

"_DIE FEIND!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" _Screamed Lucario at no one in particular as the aura-sphere he had charged previously re-formed in his hands and was shot into the robot's face.

Lucario's ratio was at 358% and his aura was as powerful as it could get right now.

Now, game rules say that the large robot was supposed to be launched off stage so it could try and recover. But, the rules of the game rippled a bit and Lucario's aura-sphere crashed into the robots face and punched strait threw it, making it explode.

The three other brawlers landed on the other side of the stage as Lucario was thrown to the edge.

"_This is it……" _thought Lucario as he headed for the edge _"My life has saved three, I am happy."_ And then, with a flash, the blue ferret-thing died.

The three brawlers blinked and scratched their heads a bit.

"Why was he so series" Inquired Lucas.

"Yeah," Nodded Ness "He still has a home stage and two whole stock!"

**(Nick: I guess Lucario is still getting used to the fact he gets the third of the lives of a cat!)**

* * *

**New Pork City**

"Well," Said Snake, as he put his hand on Lucario's shoulder. "Our efforts were worth it. The PK boys have a direct path to us now, and our campaign is starting out nicely with three stages in two days!"

"_Yes," _Answered Lucario's mind _"It was well worth it, and I think we earned the respect of these young people"_

Ness started to run over with something in his hands. "Here Mr. Solid, you earn a badge for getting me and Lucas' stage back!"

Snake took the small badge in his hands. "Well kid….. thanks……" Snake looked a little more closely at the badge…. "Wait a minute! This is an item!"

Lucas ran over and grabbed it. "Hey! It's a Franklin Badge!"

Snake snatched it back and walked over to Olimar and held it out to him. "Olimar, can your Pikmin replicate this one?"

Olimar studied it a bit then called over a purple and yellow Pikmin, who teamed up and glowed a bit. After a minute another badge appeared.

Snake picked up the badge. "Great…… what does it do?"

Lucas jumped up and grabbed the badge then stuck it on Ness.

"Watch" Said Lucas, cracking his knuckles "PK FIRE!!!" The fire flew at Ness then bounced right back at Lucas who got shot with it in the face.

Lucas sat back up, "Guess I didn't think that through…."

"Excellent" Smiled Snake as he took the badge off Ness and handed it to Olimar. "Olimar, make this your top priority in production!"

"Yeah!" Cheered Ness "Go team Lone Wolves!"

Snake frowned. "What I say about team names?"

* * *

**The Mansion**

Back at smash mansion Snake walked out of one of the teleporter and waited for his team.

"Good job guys, try and stay alive and we'll win this!"

*****************

**Well, that's chapter 5 and there's a lot more to come! Stay tuned!!!**

**Anyway, next chapter, Samus, Jigglypuff, Ice Climbers and Marth!**

**Credit to brawlfan 1 for Snake's team name. Credit to no one for the team colour, I had to make up on my own.**

**If you have and idea for a team colour or name for Samus' team, it's not late! Send in you idea or put it in a review and I might put it in the next chapter!**

**Ummmmmm… not much to say 'bout this chapter except that I hope to keep working with Link and Zelda as a couple and Link and Red as friends!**

**Hope you enjoyed and thanks for reading!!!**

**Nick**

**The nicknamer**


	6. Conquest Day Three: Samus

**Chapter six ladies and gentlemen!**

**My last two chapters seem to be loading the line breaks, so I'm going to put them in this chapter, and if they work I'll start using them again.**

**140 hits in November, a good start, no?**

**Any who, it's the second day of conquest and we join someone other than Snake today….**

**But you already knew that....**

**Dorm Number Twelve**

Pikachu and Kirby were sitting on there beds in their dorms.

"Pika" Said Pikachu nodding. "Pika, pika, Pikachu. pika pika pik pika!"

Kirby shook his head. "Poyo poyo poyo!"

Pikachu face palmed.

**Outside Pressed Against the Wall Near the Door**

Jigglypuff was holding flowers in one hand and bit her other hand.

"Oooohhhh…. I don't know if I can do this……."

**(Nick: Yes, Jiggly is stuck in a room full of people with almost no vocal cords)**

She sucked up an extra bit of air then opened the door and walked up strait up to Kirby.

"Here Kirby…… I found you….. ummmmmm I just found these flowers outside. And, I thought you might like them so…… here!" she thrusted the flowers at Kirby.

Kirby looked at Jigglypuff sideways then smiled and took the flowers. He quickly looked around the room and pulled a coffee table into the center of the room. He then placed the flowers on a vase and the vase onto the table. He straitened the flowers, clapped, and then ran out of the room smiling.

Jiggly watched Kirby run out of the room and around the corner, then face palmed.

"That's…… not….. what I……. meant……." said Jiggly, sinking to the floor with a red flushed face.

Pikachu walked up in behind Jiggly and patted her on the shoulder. "Pika pika, pika pika Pikachu!"

"Yeah…" sighed Jigglypuff "The brightside is that they do look nice there….."

**(Nick: And yes, somehow Pikachu knows Jigglypuff likes Kirby….)**

**The Dining Hall**

"So……" Growled Wolf "You lead a huge army with multiple strong leaders and you still can't take over wherever you're trying to rule?"

Dedede sighed "Yes, but……"

Wolf laughed in Dedede's face. "YOU LOSER!"

Dedede rolled his eyes. "And you, Fox, have achieved, Fox, more then, Fox, I have, Fox? Did I mention Fox?"

Wolf growled and they both went back to eating.

**At the Back of the Dining Hall, Near the Table**

Jiggly had a large box of chocolate clutched in her hands and was ready to try again.

"Ok Jigg, you can do this…." She said, unsuccessfully tried to raise her confidence.

She sucked in her gut, and walked strait up to Kirby and held out the box of chocolate to him.

Kirby was sucking up the plate and turned to see the chocolate.

As soon as the red-shoed puffball saw the box, he sucked it up along with Jiggly's arm.

Jigglypuff sweat dropped.

**After Breakfast**

"So," said Popo as he and his fellow climber walked with Samus as the brawlers went to the transports for day three of conquest.

"Yes?" Nodded Samus down at the purple climber that was up to her waist.

**(Nix: Yes, I changed my name, it sounds kool, but you can still think of me as Nick if you want… Any who, I always wanted to tell someone how tall Samus and Snake seem compared to everyone else, I mean there like three times as tall as Kirby! But, he's really short.)**

"What do you do when your not bounty hunting?"

Samus thought for a minute. "I fight the Metriods, the X Parisites and try to track down that blood thirsty killer Ridly."

Both of the climbers blinked twice.

"Cool!" Said Popo with a smile on his face.

Samus looked on at Popo as he pretended to have her arm-cannon and was shooting Metriods.

"Well," said the other climber in pink, "See you when we get back!"

Samus smiled under her helmet. "No, I'll see you on the inside."

And with that the three of them disappeared in the transporters in a flash of light.

**Frigate Orpheon**

Samus stood priming her armour and waiting for her team to arrive.

"_My team…" _She thought fondly. _"That has a nice ring to it……"_

As the team gathered, Samus studied the map of the stages. As she viewed the stages carefully, she noticed that several stages were coloured blue, while the rest of the neutral stages were white and R.O.B. stages were black.

"_Odd…" _She thought, turning to her team as the last person arrived.

"Alright!" Said the bounty hunter. "As you all know, the R.O.B. invasion that went on all yesterday and the day before has finally stopped. It's time to take back some of our stages!"

The crowd started cheering.

"Ok," said Samus as she brought up a big-screen of the stages. "The black stages are owned by R.O.B.s, white stages belong to owners unknown and a few stages seem to be blue and I can't seem to change back the colour. Anyone have an idea of a colour our stages could be?

"How about orange?" Shouted out someone in the crowd.

"Great!" Samus changed the stages to match the new colour. "Now, all of our stages are connected except for the stage belonging to the Ice Climbers. Is the stage you're traveling through, here," she pointed at Port Town Aero Dive, "giving you any trouble?"

The climbers looked at each other, and then Nana spoke up.

"No," she answered "Cap. Falcon is too lazy to stop us from going through and is giving us no trouble."

Samus nodded, which in her suit looked a bit like she was half bowing. "Good, now, the stages that may prove useful are…" Three stages light up yellow "… This one, that one, and that other one," she said, pointing at Battlefield, The Pirate Ship and Spear Pillar.

"This one here," she said pointing at the top-right corner, "Mushroomy Kingdom, has also been taken by the R.O.B.s, and is a stage owned by Mario, Luigi and Peach. They assure me that Bowser wants that stage and will probably take care of them. So, we will split into three teams to take these three stages."

Several people in the crowd shifted so they were closer to the people they liked to fight with.

Samus quickly scanned the crowd then made up her mind.

"Alright, Jigglypuff, Pikachu, Yoshi and Kirby will attack Spear Pillar, Mario, Luigi and Peach will attack The Pirate Ship and the Ice Climbers and I will attack Battlefield."

The crowd shifted and formed into groups to comply with Samus' instructions.

"Alright, all of you get ready to go, the Ice Climbers and I will take Battlefield first. Those attacking The Pirate Ship, get ready to head out as soon as we get back, because you're up next."

**Five Minutes Later**

"You ready?" Asked Samus, looking down on her two small companions.

"Ready as we'll ever be!" Answered the smiling pink one.

And in a flash of light, the three disappeared on there way to Battlefield.

**Battlefield**

Samus and her two team-mates materialized on Battlefield in the far right corner.

"Good," whispered Samus to the climbers, "There's only three of them, you two split up and take one each…."

Suddenly one of the R.O.B.s whirled around. "In-tru-der a-lert! All un-its mob-il-ize!"

"Crap!" Screamed Popo as the closest R.O.B. shot a charged gyroscope at him and blasted him off stage with a one-hit K.O.

**(Nix: Still using this name! Anyway, you know the gyroscope, right? It's R.O.B.'s down B)**

"POPO!!!!!!!" Shrieked Nana as she watched him explode off the screen.

Samus put her hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry, he's still got two stock left, and thanks to MH you don't get taken out if he does."

Nana caught a small tear rolling down her cheek and wiped it away. "You're right Samus….. thanks….."

Nana hefted her mallet/club and turned to the R.O.B. closest to her. "DIE JERK!" She swung her hammer with all her strength and rage. The stage suddenly rippled a bit as she caught the R.O.B. on the top of its head.

The R.O.B.'s head went right down into its body, so it was now what seemed to be headless.

The R.O.B. kind of felt were its head used to be then started to panic. It rolled around in random directions until it fell of the edge.

Samus and Nana sweat dropped.

"Ummmmm…. Samus?" Asked a confused Nana.

"Yes?" Answered the equally disgruntled bounty hunter.

"Should we keep attacking them?" Wondered Nana

Samus shook her head. "Yes, of course!" Samus quickly charged up her cannon and jumped up toward the R.O.B. at the top platform. She grabbed it and then threw it down to the stage below. She dropped down in front of it as it stood back up.

As Samus was beating on the second R.O.B., Nana was wondering why Popo hadn't spawned yet. "I hope he's ok….." Suddenly a large shadow loomed over her.

"De-str-oy!" Blared the third R.O.B. as it grabbed Nana.

"EEK!" Squeaked Nana as the R.O.B. held it up to its face and started to hit her with its head.

**(Nix: Its grab does look like that…..)**

R.O.B. number three seemed to be done with Nana and then tossed her off stage.

Samus would have noticed but she had been shooting the second R.O.B. with her arm cannon and then repeatedly with her missiles.

"Die machine!" Called Samus triumphantly as she grabbed it with her plasma whip and threw it strait up. She then turned around and watched it fall away in the background.

The Climbers fell down from there spawn platform, both with two stock.

"Wow…." Said Popo shaking his head. "It was weird just sitting in that void waiting to spawn….."

Suddenly the third and final remaining R.O.B. grabbed Popo.

"CRAP! NOT AGAIN!!!!!"

The R.O.B. started beating Popo with his head when Nana grabbed it.

"You know the drill Popo, chain grab!"

They nodded at each other and Nana hit the R.O.B. and sent it flying a few feet to the right. Popo ran ahead and grabbed it then threw it right also. This continued until they reached the edge of the stage, where Samus promptly blasted it with her arm cannon.

"We won!" Cheered Popo as he and Nana started to circle around Samus.

"Yes," nodded Samus, "Let's go tell Mario, Luigi and Peach they can attack the Pirate Ship!"

The three victorious brawlers grouped together and were teleported back to Frigate Orpheon.

**Frigate Orpheon**

Samus walked out of her door-thing and turned to her group.

Mario and Luigi were playing fireball pong, Peach and Jigglypuff were having tea, Yoshi and Kirby were trying to eat each other again and Pikachu was cheering for them….. errrr…… at least it looked like he was…..

"Guys?" Said Samus, trying to get everyone's attention.

Suddenly everyone looked up from what they were doing and stood up quickly, seeing there leader was back.

"Alright, we've successfully captured Battlefield. Mario? Luigi? Peach? You're on next, you have five minutes."

**Ten Minutes Later**

Mario, Luigi and Peach appear back on the Frigate Orpheon.

"Sweet!" Taunted Peach, smiling "That was easy!"

Mario shook his head. "That's-a because there was-a no one-a there!"

Samus went into thought for a minute. "Kirby?"

"Poyo?" Responded the puffball, looking up from his attempt to eat Yoshi yet again.

"Go to The Pirate Ship and guard it, that's not like the R.O.B.s to do that….

"Poyo!" Said Kirby saluting and hopping onto a warp star.

Samus turned to Jiggly and co. "Suit up….. guys? Your up next, you're on in five"

**Five Minutes Later**

Jigglypuff, Yoshi and Pikachu stood on the far right of the stage.

"Let's do this guys!" Said Jigglypuff, trying to pump up her team mates as they disappeared en route to Spear Pillar.

**Spear Pillar**

Jigglypuff and her crew appeared on the bottom part of Spear Pillar. They looked up and saw three R.O.B.s on the top platform.

"De-sis-t crea-ture!" Blared one of the R.O.B.s as it and the other R.O.B.s tried to stop a rampaging Dialga.

Jigglypuff shook her head slowly. "They pretty much just screwed themselves…."

Dialga started to glow as the air around him seemed to give him its power.

"!!!!!!!!!!"

Screeched Dialga as he fired a huge laser at the R.O.B.s, who where immediately blasted off stage.

"GAME!" Shouted the announcer "OWNERSHIP OF THE STAGE IS TRANSFERRED TO SAMUS' TEAM!!!"

Suddenly Dialga looked directly at Jigglypuff, Pikachu and Yoshi.

"!!!!!!!!!!"

"I suggest we get out of here….." Said a nervous Jigglypuff.

And in a hurry, the group disappeared.

**The Pirate Ship**

"Poyo……" Sighed Kirby as he stood guard.

Suddenly a shadow loomed over Kirby. The sound of metal sliding on metal sliced through the air as a sword was drawn slowly and pointed at Kirby.

"P… Poyo….." Kirby gulped as he slowly turned around to face the point of the sword in his face.

The dark shadow outlining the owner of the sword slowly shifted.

"Who are you? Who is your leader?"

Kirby slowly swallowed. "Poyo poyo poyo, Poyo poyo, poyo, poyo poyo!"

The dark figure suddenly turned slightly to his left and folded his arms.

"Hmmmm… you don't speak English….."

**(Nix: lol, not that Marth really can…..)**

Kirby leaned a little to the right to get a good look at the sword-carrying mystery-man with the light on his face. Kirby only got a quick glance, but his hair was blue.

The blue-haired sword-carrying mystery-man turned quickly back to face Kirby.

**(Nix: TOO MANY HYPHENS! IT BURNS!!! I repeat stuff way too much.)**

"Very well, go and get your leader, I will wait here and then we will negotiate!" He abruptly turned away and looked off into the distance.

"Poyo?" Said Kirby weakly. Kirby shrugged and jumped on his warp star.

**Frigate Orpheon**

Samus was reloading a couple of her weapons when Kirby smashed down on his warp star in front of her.

"Jigglypuff?" Said Samus, seeing the look on Kirby's face "You better get over here"

Jigglypuff ran over just as Kirby started.

"Poyo poyo poyo poyo, poyo poyo, poyo poyo poyo, poyo poyo!"

"What-a is it boy?" Asked Mario, "is-a Timmy stuck in-a the well?"

Jigglypuff face palmed then turned to Samus, "Some weird guy with a sword is demanding to see you at The Pirate Ship!"

"Well…." Said Samus charging her arm cannon, "I guess I'm going to see what he wants…."

**The Pirate Ship**

Samus stepped out of her door and turned to face to man with the sword, who was still out of the sun.

"Ah….." Said the man. "You must be the leader of the group that took over my team's stage…." He sheathed his sword and held out his hand. "Greetings, my name is Marth, it is an honour to meet you."

Samus took his hand with her arm without the cannon. "Hello….. my name is Samus."

"Now……" Said Marth, seeming to get down to business, "Why have you taken over my stage?"

Samus shook her head. "I apologize, we had no idea that this stage belonged to your group, we thought this stage was occupied by the R.O.B.s."

Marth thought for a moment. "Par say, do you mean those large metal beasts?"

Samus shrugged "I guess…… any way, we are more then happy to just give you your stage back."

"Thank you." Nodded Marth, "For your generous gesture!"

"OWNERSHIP OF THE PIRATE SHIP IS TRANSFERRED TO MARTH'S TEAM" Proclaimed the announcer as conquest swiftly ended.

**(Nix: HAH! I was going to say "Announced the announcer" but, I used the synonym feature to find a different word! FINALLY!! A THESAURUS!!! )**

**The Mansion**

Marth and Samus stepped out of the transporters beside each other.

"That was very generous of you sir!" Said Marth, shaking Samus' hand.

"Well, I'm glad we could come to a peaceful solution!"

"Well then, if you're intentions are truly for peace, then you should agree to neutral terms with me!"

Samus blinked. "Neutral terms?"

"Ah, I see, you are new at this kind of thing. Neutral terms are when neither group attacks the other."

Samus smiled behind her helmet. "Excellent! Neutral terms it is!"

And to seal the deal, they shook hands.

**The Hall**

Samus was walking down the hallway with the Ice Climbers.

"So," Said Nana, after hearing about Samus' encounter with Marth. "You're sure it's a good idea to be on good terms with him?"

Samus thought for a moment as they walked down the hall. "Yeah, he looked like he was from a time when men still had honour. I trust him."

Nana smiled. "Good, because this might be a long conquest…."

**(Nix: Nana doesn't know the half of it…….)**

**Dorm Number Seven**

Samus was laying down in her zero suit, trying to fall asleep. It was about 11:00.

"_Sigh…." _Thought Samus to herself. _"What a day… I wonder why Peach is so intent on pairing me up with someone…… Well…… that blue-haired guy today, Marth, was kind of cute…… But he looks way too much like a girl……_

**(Nix: Doesn't he?)**

**End of chapter 6 ladies and gentlemen!**

**That one was about Samus, and the last one was about Snake, so can anyone guess who the next one will be centered on? No? Well, stay tuned and see!**

**Not much to say but I can't wait until Saturday, when the new characters arrive!**

**Your author truly, **

**Nix**

**Or Nick**

**Or The Nicknamer**


	7. Conquest Day Four: Marth

**Ok, so, it's Thursday and the fourth day of conquest.**

**Today, Snake meets Marth (It feels like I haven't really been writing about Snake….), our suddenly quiet villain (Well, we haven't heard him talk) plots and we meet with an apparently new fourth team.**

**You know, this is getting interesting.**

**Oh! This chapter is all about Marth. Who happens to lead the third team. But you probably knew that….**

**But you don't know who he leads!**

**Er….. well….. I guess you will in a minute…..**

**Castle Siege**

Marth appeared with his shining pattern glowing below him and flourished his sword.

When he was done he walked over to the other side of the stage to his first team-mate and right hand man, Ike.

"Four sooth Ike, doth thou have the information concerning the large metal beasts that are the scourge of the near-by land?"

Ike face-palmed. "Dude! Enough with the olden times talk! I know you speaky engly! Well, up-to-date English…"

"Ah….. Whatever….. Did you find out which stages are still occupied by these 'R.O.B.s?'"

Ike walked into the middle of the stage and brought up a holo-map.

"Ok dude, white stages are neutral, black stages are owned by R.O.B.s, Samus' stages seem to be orange and another unknown team's stages are blue."

Marth walked over and looked closely at the screen. "Hmmmmm there are quite a few neutral stages….."

Ike looked at the screen more closely. "Yes, we found out that those stages are all occupied by most of the villain-type characters. They aren't with the R.O.B.s but they aren't the best kind of company."

Marth nodded. "Alright…" He looked at the screen again. "Wow, there seems to be only one black stage left, wait….. Three!"

Ike nodded. "Yes, the only stage we are sure is occupied by R.O.B.s though is this one." Ike said, pointing his sword at '75m.'

"Alright," Nodded Marth. "We will defiantly attack that stage, but we must attack the others just in case."

**Ten minutes later**

As Marth's team slowly assembled, the stage changed to the area with the two large statues.

Marth and Ike stood on the overhanging drape on the top right corner of the screen.

"Hear Ye! Hear Ye!" Shouted Marth to the crowd.

"WE KNOW YOU SPEEK ENGLISH!!!" Shouted back the crowd.

Someone else in the crowd added. "So get on with it!"

Marth rolled his eyes. "Fine, whatever."

"Anyway, were going to take back a few stages that have been taken over by these 'R.O.B.s.' So we're going to break up into two teams."

**(Nix: And the team members of Marth's team are…..)**

Marth thought for a moment. "Ike, Meta Knight and Pit and I will attack '75m' while the triforce trio- Zelda, Link and Toon Link- will launch an assault on 'Mario bros.'"

Link, Zelda and Toon Link nodded to each other and disappeared immediately, while Marth and Ike sharpened there blades with Meta and Pit.

"This shall be a glorious battle!" Exclaimed Marth, hefting his blade above his head.

"Totally!" Smiled Ike enthusiastically.

**Mario bros.**

Marth, Ike, Meta and Pit all appear on stage and flourish their blades.

Marth looks around quickly and notices no-one is there.

"Hey!" He cried, surprised. "No one's here! Well, in that case we should at least check out the stage…."

The four swords-men fanned out and started to examine the stage when it happened.

Without a sound, a soul figure fell down and started walking forward. It slowly made its way across the top platform and then dropped down to the second, were it could see pit standing with his back turned. The figure slowly started walking strait at Pit and when it was only a foot or two away from Pit he turned around.

"What the!?!?!?!?" Shouted Pit before he shot strait off the side of the stage.

"Pit?" Said Meta in his deep voice, as he turned to see….. a turtle? "Marth!" Shouted Meta, while dodging the turtle, "The stage is attacking us, and it already got Pit!"

Marth and Ike, on the second-to-bottom and bottom platforms saw the turtle and easily dodged the turtle. Soon Pit responded.

"Well…" Sighed Pit "Glad that's over…." Pit dropped down form his glowing platform and landed in front of a pipe. "I hope there aren't anymore of those things…."

Next thing Pit knew, he was right in front of a blue crab.

"NOT AGAIN!!!!!!!!!!!" Shrieked Pit as he lost his second stock.

After that turtles and crabs poured form the pipes by the dozens.

"CRAP!" Shouted Pit when he came back for the third time and looked down at the scene below him from his floating platform. Marth, Ike and Meta were dodging, slashing, jumping and blocking as crab after crab and turtle after turtle ran at them.

Suddenly Meta- who was still on the second (from the top) platform- noticed a pattern.

"THERE!" Shouted Meta, pointing at the two small platforms on either side of the second platform while fending off more turtles with his sword. "They cannot reach those platforms!"

Meta finished off the last turtle near him and made a leap of faith to the nearest side platform.

As Meta caught the edge and pulled himself up, Pit took advantage of his temporary invincibility and ran to the second of the two tiny platforms.

"Ike!" Shouted Meta, on the left platform.

"Marth!" Shouted Pit from the right platform.

And they both shouted together… "JUMP!!!!!!"

But Ike and Marth were in a bit of a situation, they were back-to-back with each other under the 'POW' box, fending off turtles and crabs.

"M-marth…" panted Ike as he continued to back Marth up. "On the count of th-three, j-jump up to the next p-platform."

Marth turned to see Ike smiling bravely despite his high ratio and diminishing energy.

Marth knew that this was a truly sacrificial gesture, and that to refuse it would be like refusing a death wish.

Marth swallowed and nodded. "Very well"

Ike's eyes lighted up with new hope and some of his strength returned. "ONE!" Ike called, dashing another turtle, "TWO!" continued Ike as he lowered himself a bit to be used as an extra jump platform. "THREEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!" Screamed Ike as he thrust his sword into another crab.

Marth abruptly stopped fending off the oncoming attackers and jumped on Ike's head and leaped for the tiny side platforms that served as a safe haven from the attackers.

But, something went wrong…. While Marth was B-lining for the safe platform, his head bumped something and he fell strait toward the hoards of turtles and crabs.

Marth closed his eyes, ready to die when he suddenly hit the ground.

**(Nix: Ok, so they don't really die, but when they lose stock, it's the emotional and psychic equivalent of real death.)**

"Huh?" Muttered Marth as he realized he was still alive. "What happened?"

Marth opened his eyes slowly and stood up. He looked around to see Ike standing a little ways off and surrounded by over-turned turtles and crabs.

For it seems that Marth's head had collided with the 'POW' box and stunned all of the turtles and crabs.

Marth looked at Ike and smiled.

"Heh…" Laughed Marth "Heh heh, heh heh heh! WE'RE ALIVE!!!" Said Marth, running over to Ike.

Ike smiled and hefted his sword onto his shoulder and smiled like a maniac as he wiped sweat off his brow with his other arm.

Suddenly, all around them, the turtles and crabs started to stir.

"Uh-oh" Said Ike, turning to face Marth "Let's get out of here!"

The swordsmen split up and jumped to the safe platforms opposite each other.

"Few…." Sighed Marth with relief. "It looks like the crabs and turtles are leaving the stage and there are no new ones coming out! Looks like were safe!"

"That's what you think…." Muttered the dark figure looming up behind Marth. Suddenly the outline's eyes glinted and it grabbed him.

"Alright," Said the figure, preparing to snap his neck "What are you doing here?"

"Boss!" Shouted Pit as he stabbed the dark form, launching it into the middle of the second platform.

Snake stood up in the middle platform, rubbing his neck. "Well, some up-slash you got there…" Snake shook his head, stretching his neck. "Now," Grunted Snake, gritting his teeth, what are you doing on my team's stage?"

Marth practically fell over. "Your stage? I thought this stage had been taken by the oppressing R.O.B.s!"

"Well it's not!" Snapped Snake "Now get off my stage!"

"Very well good sir, but, do tell me your name so that we may be on friendly terms."

Snake huffed. "Name's Snake, now leave!"

"Very well Mr…." Trailed off Marth.

Snake sighed. "Will you leave if I tell you my full name?"

Marth nodded.

Snake sighed and ran his hand over his face. "First that blue brat and now this….." He muttered. "Fine! My name is Solid Snake, but call me anything but Snake or you'll seriously regret it…."

"Good! We leave in peace Mr. Solid!" Marth and his strike team curtly vanished.

Snake sighed and rolled his eyes. "People like that kid, they die young."

**Castle Siege**

Marth, Ike, Meta and Pit appeared back at Castle Siege to see Toon Link curled up in a ball.

Marth and Meta ran over to Toon Link while Pit and Ike hung back.

"Toon Link!" Shouted Marth, as he crouched down beside Toon Link, and put one hand on his shoulder. "What happened?!?!"

Toon Link shuddered and looked up with dark eyes. "The-the R.O.B.s…. there, there were so many of them….. many more then ten…. I-I think that the rules g-glitched that that the stage wi-will let mor-more then four from each g-group….."

Marth stood up quickly and whirled around to face Pit and Meta.

"Pit, Meta Knight, come on, were going to go beat some machines….

The three knights disappeared.

Ike, who had been watching over his shoulder, turned back to Toon Link.

"It's ok Toony, Marth will save Link and Zelda, will you be ok?"

Toon Link shuddered for a moment then nodded slowly and disappeared.

Ike stood up. "Huh, he must have gone back to his stage….." Ike turned on the holo-screen and looked at the stages colours. As he looked closely at where their stages should be, he noticed that they had turned green.

"_Well" _Ike thought _"better then other colours, I guess……"_

While he scanned the stages he looked back at the one remaining black stage.

"Right!" Said Ike, suddenly remembering the third supposed R.O.B. stage. "Maybe I'll go check it out….. got nothing better to do….." Ike took one last glance at the empty stage and headed off to Port Town Aero Dive.

**Port Town Aero Dive**

Ike brandished his sword as he landed on the stage to see a short furry figure.

"What can I do you for?" Said the fox.

Ike blinked "Excuse me?"

Fox shook his head. "You didn't hear me? What do you need help with? What do you want?"

It was Ike's turn to shake his head. "What? Why? What does it matter to you?"

Fox sighed and rubbed his temples. "You did come here to hire Star Fox, didn't you?"

"Star what?"

Fox smiled. "Oh! You don't know about our operation?"

"No….." Said Ike slowly.

"Great!" Fox holstered his blaster, which had been drawn, and started talking. "I am the esteemed leader of Star Fox, Fox McCloud. Star Fox is a group of operatives that is here to help you take down the people who you want taken out….. for a price……"

Ike nodded. "Uh-huh, so you're a group of mercenaries?"

Fox shrugged. "Pretty much, so do you want something done or not?"

"No, just trying to scout out the land…. Nice to meet you!"

**Castle Siege**

When Ike got back he was relived to see that everyone was back.

Ike walked over to the screen and changed the colour of Star Fox's stages yellow and the colour of '75m' green.

Ike smiled and whispered to himself. _"Off to a good start…"_

**The Evil Dark Void**

Our evil mastermind slammed his fist onto the arm rest of his large chair, the only thing distinguishable in the darkness.

"These fools have undone the work of my R.O.B.s in a mere four days! I have underestimated them….. this will not happen again… I will make an example of a certain leader….."

**Nix: ….. CUT!**

**Great, that's chapter 7! **

**So, you've all heard plenty about how I'll be adding some new brawlers when Saturday rolls around, and that's only 2 chapters away now! **

**So, I'll be adding 7 new girls and 2 new boys on Saturday and I want to see if any of you can guess who they'll be!**

**So, send me in your guess for the newcomers and if you get it right I'll credit you for guessing right next chapter and tell everyone else who will be coming.**

**Also, if you want a certain female Nintendo character to appear on Saturday, send me your idea and I might add them in!**

**That's all for now!**

**Nix, out!**


	8. Conquest Day Five: Unity?

**Chapter 8!**

**This is Friday and the Newcomers are but a day away! **

**This chapter? R.O.B.s take an important stage, Samus reveals to her team that she's a woman and Marth proposes that the three teams can team up and become one team.**

**Ready????? GOOOOO!!!!!!!!**

**Dorm Number Seven**

It was morning and Samus had just woken up.

"_Sigh" _Thought Samus as she stood up and got out of her bed. Samus was of course wearing the Zero Suit.

"_Another day of conquest…" _Samus started to power up her power suit when she saw that the bathroom door was open.

Samus turned to look over her shoulder at the Ice climbers, asleep in each other's arms in their bed.

"_Hmmmm…" _Smiled Samus. _"Maybe I'll take a shower…"_

Samus walked into the Bathroom and turned on the shower.

She was about to step into the shower when she realized she was still wearing her Zero Suit.

"_Oops" _Thought Samus, _"Guess I'm too used to the Zero suit…"_

Samus' hand started to move as if to take off the Zero suit, when she hesitated. It had been a long time since Samus had taken the Zero suit off and she was a little nervous.

"_Wait!" _Thought Samus in shock, _"Why am I nervous? I'm just taking off my clothes. It's not like anyone will see…"_

Samus slowly slipped out of her Zero suit and into the shower.

Samus sighed as the water washed over her skin. It felt good standing there in the hot water. It was nice to be able to clean off again.

Samus had been so worried of attracting suitors that she had barely been out of her suit for the last six days.

**Later**

Samus stepped out of the shower. It felt good to be clean again. As Samus started to towel off she noticed how the slight chill of the room felt cool on her pale white skin.

Samus picked up a towel that was neatly folded in a pile and wrapped it around her, from her under-arms to her knees, and continued to dry her hair.

When she finished, she started to walk to the door to the other room, where she had left her Zero suit on her bed while the Climbers were still asleep.

Samus smiled as she took a hair pin and slid it down the top of her towel, to pin it shut. _"It's nice to feel the air on my skin again…" _Samus thought as she opened the door to the bedroom and walked out.

She saw that both Nana and Popo were now awake and crowding over a map on the small coffee table in the corner.

"Hello you two." Greeted Samus, as she started to close the door behind her. "Good to see you're up and ready for another day."

Nana looked up and saw Samus standing there in her towel. "Oh! Samus, we thought you had already left….. wow….. I never realized how pale your skin was…."

Samus looked down over her shoulder at the back of her calf. "Yeah," smiled Samus sadly, "there aren't a lot of chances to sun bath in my line of work…."

Popo finally looked around at Samus as she started to cross the room to her bed.

"OH!" Shouted Popo, blushing, he quickly slapped his hand across his eyes. "Samus! Warn me if you're not decent! I don't want to be looking at what you don't want me to see!"

Samus smiled gently. "Its fine Popo, you can look if you want."

"Yeah!" Huffed Nana "It's not like she naked Popo, she's wearing a towel!"

Popo peaked from between his fingers, and then slowly dropped his hand.

"And you won't slap me, or shoot me or something?" Asked the purple climber timidly.

"I promise." Said Samus as she stopped in the middle of the room, between the two beds.

When she was sure Popo was comfortable, she finished crossing the room and picked up her Zero suit.

Samus held up her Zero suit and looked it over before she started to reach for the hairpin holding her towel closed.

Suddenly there was a loud resounding sound of skin on skin that vibrated through the room.

"HEY!!!" Shouted Popo, rubbing the red hand print on his face from his spot on the floor. "What was that for!?!?!?!?!?"

Nana stood over Popo, her eyes gleaming like fire. "DON'T WATCH HER CHANGE!!"

Popo shivered a bit, in fear. "B-but she said….."

"I DON'T CARE WHAT SHE SAID! YOU'RE NOT WATCHING HER **CHANGE!!!"**

Samus stood there nervously "I'm just going to go change in the bathroom…."

And as the bounty hunter slipped into the bathroom to slip on her suit, the little pink girl continued to tell Popo off.

**The Hall**

Lucario was wondering the halls when he saw Meta knight in the middle of the hall, meditating.

"_Excuse me?" _Asked Lucario timidly, _"I don't mean to interrupt your meditation, but could I get by?"_

Meta knight slowly opened his eyes and looked at Lucario darkly. He stood up and shoved past Lucario and disappeared around a corner.

Lucario kind of smiled smiled. _"Quite the monotone character… he reminds me somewhat of Snake."_

**Breakfast**

Snake walked into the dining room to find that most of the seats at the table were taken. He quickly scanned for empty seats and noticed there was an empty seat beside Lucario a little ways down the table.

Snake quickly moved over to the seat and dropped down into the seat beside him.

Samus and the climbers entered from the entrance across the hall and took the three seats across from Snake and Lucario.

Snake and Samus glanced at each other before looking off in other directions.

Neither of the two across from each other were eating, Samus was still in her suit, and Snake hadn't eaten anything at the table since the first meal.

Snake tapped Lucario's thigh and continued to act as if nothing was happening.

"_Yes?" _Inquired Lucario, looking up from his food at Snake.

"_Act like nothing is happening, keep eating."_

Lucario went back to eating but sustained the psychic link.

"_You see this 'Samus' character across the table?"_

Lucario closed his eyes for seconds then answered sharply. _"The bounty hunter Samus is sitting across the table from you?"_

Snakes mind showed the slightest confusion. _"You can't sense her?"_

"_No" _Replied Lucario _"Perhaps her legendary armour prevents me from sensing her aura."_

"_Interesting" _Thought Snake _"We better keep an eye on her, she is to be considered a threat."_

Lucario paused for a moment to keep eating then continued. _"Why did you not just start talking to me?"_

"_Because, I did not want her hearing, and I would not have touched you if I was able to talk to you with my mind, but I lack psychic ability."_

Lucario showed surprise. _"None at all?"_

"_None" _Answered Snake _"I'm a super soldier, not a psychic weapon."_

Lucario was surprised. _"Then how is it that if you are not willing, I cannot enter your mind at all? I'm barely sensing your mind at all right now and I'm talking to you and sitting right beside you!"_

"_Perhaps" _Considered Snake _"This is the result of the psychic enhancements Otacon did after my last encounter with Psycho Mantis"_

"_Psycho Mantis?" _Asked Lucario _"Who is he?"_

"_A telepath that also can use telekinesis, Otacon was worried he would develop psychic abilities, so he put up some kind of 'shield.' It stops psychics from entering my mind, and makes it difficult for me to be sensed. It sounds like he did a good job.'_

Lucario smiled _"You are a man of many surprises Solid Snake."_

**The Evil Dark Void**

The dark mastermind was fuming.

"CONQUEST IS STARTING!!!" Boomed the evil master at a minion.

"DO IT! NOW!!!!!"

**Shadow Mosses Island**

Snake snapped back into reality on his stage after stepping into the teleporter at the start of conquest.

Snake was a little off to the side of the stage and the stage was ready to be activated. As soon as Snake stepped into the stage the walls would reactivate and the search light would appear.

Snake started to walk towards his stage, when the walls shot up out of the ground, right in front of him.

"What the hell?" Asked a surprised Snake. "Who's on my stage?"

Suddenly the Narrator's booming voice echoed over the stage. "OWNERSHIP OF 'SHADOW MOSSES ISLAND' IS TRANSFERRED TO THE R.O.B.S!!!!!"

Snake swore under his breath as he jumped up to the second platform. He then called for a _cypher and landed on the top part of the left wall. Snake looked down at his stage to see eight _R.O.B.s crowded on the stage.

Snake swore again and jumped down from the wall.

"Let's see if I can get the kid's help." Muttered Snake as he disappeared, heading for the Pokémon stadium.

**Battleship Halberd**

Marth and Samus stood on the Halberd with Kirby and Meta Knight.

"It was good we could agree on a meeting place without much trouble Samus. So, what news do you have about the R.O.B.s?"

Samus opened a holo-screen. "There is not much to say, but it looks like we have conquered every stage that was taken over by the R.O.B.s with the help of a third group we have not yet any information about."

"Oh!" Said Marth with surprise. "You have not yet met Mr. Solid?"

"Who?" Asked Samus "Do you mean the leader of the third group?"

"Yes," Confirmed Marth, "This is his home stage." Said Marth as he highlighted Shadow Mosses Island. "You should pay him a visit."

Samus nodded. "I just might, thank you Marth, that will be all."

Samus turned around and motioned to Kirby as both of them disappeared.

**Frigate Orpheon**

Samus walked out of her door with Kirby clinging to her back to see her team assembled on the stage.

Samus motioned for Kirby to join the group, then walked up to the front of the group and waited for the group to settle down.

Samus looked at her loyal group in front of her. She scanned the face of her comrades slowly, one by one. Pikachu, Jigglypuff, Mario, Luigi, Peach, the Ice Climbers-Nana and Popo-Yoshi and, of course, Kirby.

"I haven't been exactly strait with all of you…" Said Samus slowly.

The other brawlers started to murmur with curiosity.

"And I think that you all deserve the truth…."

Samus slowly lifted her hands to her helmet and slowly lifted it off. After a few seconds, the suit fallowed and folded away to reveal Samus in her Zero suit.

A little gasp came from the crowd (Seeing none of them ever remembered meeting Samus outside of conquest) and Peach cried out "I knew there was something about her I liked!"

Samus started to power up the suit again, and when it was ready, instead of putting it on, she jumped up onto the middle platform (This is on the part of the stage with the big divot in the middle with the platform above it) and placed the suit in a chamber (not unlike the one in SSE) and sealed it.

"To prove to you I am still a worthy leader, I will not wear my suit for three days."

**(Nix: 3 days in conquest, but since that's all these guys remember, that's three normal days for them)**

The crowd applauded a bit then broke off. Peach walked up to Samus and tapped her nose. "I knew there was something I liked about you, it's about time a female was in charge."

Samus strained herself not to kill Peach for touching her, while think venomously, _"Says the women that sets female rights back 300 years"_

Samus relaxed. _"Now that that is done with, I'll go pay this 'Mr. Solid' a visit."_

**Shadow Mosses Island**

Snake was back at Shadow Mosses, with no back up and starting to get a little concerned.

"_If I don't do something soon" _though Snake, _"It'll just keep getting harder to take the stage back. I have to do something before it's too late!"_

Snake continued to watch the R.O.B.s from his box, waiting for the right moment, when someone appeared at the top of the stage and started falling down toward the stage.

ZSS landed on the top platform between four R.O.B.s with four more on the ground below.

Samus looked around for a second, very calmly, then pulled out her whip and started lashing the nearest R.O.B.

Snake watched from his box as Samus took out two R.O.B.s in under a minute, before the others were activated and she got swarmed.

"Wow…" Said Snake softly. "Who is that?"

**(Nix: Still here! Anyway, I've been waiting all story to write that line! Ok, so I'm going to put in back round music once and a while and links-sometimes-to the songs. The tune playing while Snake watches Samus is 'Sexy Chick/Bitch')**

Snake watched continuously as Samus continued to beat the crap out of the R.O.B.s on the stage, and it looked like she was winning, but suddenly a R.O.B. jumped up from behind her and grabbed her.

Another R.O.B. slowly started to roll up to Samus and charge its smash attack, when suddenly it exploded and flew off stage.

Samus struggles out of the R.O.B.'s grip and looked over to see who had helped. As all the R.O.B.s also turned to see who had caused the explosion, Snake dropped down behind the R.O.B. that had been holding Samus, broke its 'neck', and threw it off stage.

Samus looked back to see Snake standing there after throwing the R.O.B. off. Snake looked over at the remaining three R.O.B.s and then back up at Samus. Samus nodded, and they both dropped down on the last R.O.B.s.

**Later…**

Both Samus and Snake still had all three stock, but Samus was at 206% ratio and Snake was at 168% from their encounter.

Snake put away his rpg launcher and turned to see Samus standing, waiting for him, with one hand on her hip and an eyebrow raised.

"I suppose that you're Mr. Solid?"

Snake smirked. "So I take it you know Marth?"

"Yes, why?"

"My name is Solid Snake, everyone calls me Snake, except for Marth, because he knows I don't like it. He thinks he can get away with everything."

Samus shook her head. "He certainly is the cocky one, isn't he?"

Snake cracked his knuckles. "Yeah, and it's going to catch up with him one day."

They were silent for a moment, and then Samus thought of something.

"Are you ok? It must have been rough here by yourself and eight R.O.B.s."

Snake kind of smiled. And by smiled, I mean the far corner of his mouth twitched up, and a spark of entertainment entered his eyes. "I'm fine, I-"

Suddenly Snake was cut off by the appearance of Marth between them.

He stuck his sword into the ground between Samus and Snake and looked sideways at both of them.

"Now…. Can we co-operate well enough to become a single team? Can we really work together to win this thing?"

Suddenly a voice boomed thought out all 30 brawl stages.

"**BRAWLERS!!! IT SEEMS THAT I HAVE LOST TRACK OF TIME! CONQUEST IS NOW OVER!!!!!"**

**(Nix: The rest of the chapter is from Snake's view, just to let you know.)**

I watched as Samus' features changed, like she might accept, when that blasted hand intervened.

My view swiftly changed from that determined chiselled face, to the sight of my bed.

How do I describe teleporting? It's like looking at one thing, and then your vision blurs and flies up, like you're falling.

I looked at the clock beside my bed. It was now 10 o'clock and from the feeling of things, my diner had been teleported into me when I landed in the room.

I started to consider going to find Marth and Samus and finishing this, but by the time I took off all my gear, it was 10:30, and I don't think they would appreciate it. So, I lay down and stared up at the ceiling.

Suddenly, that woman, Samus, appeared in my mind. She is the toughest female I've ever seen, and if she can do that with a handgun and her hands, I don't want to be on her wrong side when she's in her suit.

I allowed my lips to twitch up a bit as I though of fighting with her. It felt like a good thought….

Suddenly, this….. feeling….. welled up inside me. I snapped back to reality as the feeling grew. Suddenly, it disappeared.

"_Odd…"_ I thought, and then I rolled over and drifted off to sleep.

**The Void**

"BLAST!!!" Shouted an enraged mastermind. "I'VE BEEN CHEATED OF MY PRECIOUS STAGE!"

He started to consider his next move.

**Chapter eight ladies and gents!**

**It felt ****really**** good writing form first person for Snake in the end, I think I'll try and do that again as soon as I can.**

**I tried to leave this one more cliff-hangerish, but I don't know if it worked…**

**So…. The Newcomers are coming next chapter! Are you ready!?!?!?!?**

**I don't know if you'll like my line up, but if you're a Mother 3 fan, you might like one of my choices. I apologize in advance for any misjudgements of characters.**

**Next chapter: Newcomers, Red, Link and Zelda, one scared Lucas and the colonel!**

**So long for now!**

**Nix**

**The Nicknamer**

**The Nicknamer**

**And anything else anyone calls me**


End file.
